


Book 2: Severance on Pandora

by Violet_Jessamine



Series: The Rules of Dimensional Travel [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Jessamine/pseuds/Violet_Jessamine
Summary: With Tonni dead, and Erica a Masterless Servant, things have gotten as bad as they'll get... Until they arrive on Pandora. Things manage to get increasingly worse, with a insanely Handsome dictator, an insane scientist with an obsession for ceiling chairs, and thousands of miles in distance between Erica and Tonni. In these types of scenarios, we have to ask: What could go wrong?





	1. Recap

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is the SECOND in a series. If you did not read the first story, I would suggest reading that first. If you have NOT seen Tokyo ghoul to completion than, continue to read the recap. If you did read the first story, skip the first chapter.

**Last time on The Rules of Dimensional Travel...**

 

**Tonni Marslow was sick of the violence in his dimension. So he found a mercenary on the black market, who'd still him a device that allowed him to travel through dimensions. This mercenary, Blackbird, gives him 4 gifts:**

 

“This is an enchanted satchel, it contains everything you’ll need and has unlimited space.”

I grabbed the satchel, it felt like it was made of some sort of leather. I unbuttoned the flap in the front, revealing the inside of the satchel. Inside was a headset, and a strange belt.

 

**The headset can translate any language into his own, and can turn invisible to avoid suspicion. There are rules to Traveling through dimensions.**

 

“Now,” Blackbird started. “There are certain rules to traveling through dimensions.” I rolled my eyes. I was already sick of what she was going to say.

“Number one: DO NOT TAKE OFF THAT BELT.” She said pointing to the belt I was now holding, it was silver and the buckle were two halfs of a green circle, with a blue star within it. I raised an eyebrow, turning it over in my hands.

“Why not?”

“Number two:” Blackbird continued, ignoring his question. “If you do take off the belt, don't do it for long.”

“If you don't want me to take off the belt then wh-”

“Number three:” Blackbird interrupted. “Only dimensional transporters can make interdimensional calls, and take you to a neighboring dimension.”

“Isn't that a little-”

“ _And_ number four:” Blackbird interrupted again, this time glaring at me for it. “You aren't to EVER travel to dimensions one through ten.”

 

**The 4th gift, that Blackbird gave him was a Servant named Erica to answer any questions he might have. Tonni travels to his Dimension 662 with Erica, calling her things like slut and such. Throughout the story this point onwards, there were various flash forwards of Tonni telling the story to various detectives.**

 

“Either you're going to tell me why you're here and who you're waiting for or-”

“Or what? You'll torture me? You'll call the police?” Tonni smirked.

He punched Tonni across the cheek. Another man walked in, looking more ragged than the first. His hair was black and messy and he wore a baggy white shirt and baggy pants.

“That enough!” He yelled. The first man looked back at him in anger.

“She's stalling! She doesn't want to tell us the truth!”

“I'm a man you know!” Tonni yelled.

 

**Back in the flashback, Tonni and Erica arrive to discover that the dimension is filled with beings that disguise themselves as humans, but in actuality, have to eat humans to survive. These beings are known as Ghouls. Tonni discovers that Erica has magical abilities, like telekinesis. As the story wears on Tonni realizes that due to his extended time in the dimension he's turning into a Ghoul.**

 

“I'm sorry,” I interrupted. “Did you just imply that I'm one of those monsters that eat people?”

“Sir,” Erica put her hand on my shoulder to comfort me a little. “He probably didn't mean it that way.” Erica addressed Yoshimura. “Excuse my friend, he is rather new around here and doesn't know much about Ghouls.”

Yoshimura frowned. “I see.” He stood up. “Among eating people, Ghouls are also impervious to normal weapons, have abnormal strength, and are unable to digest human food.”

I stood up. “I cannot believe that you are blaming me for your sandwich tasting like shit.”

 

**He then meets a man named Mori, who introduces his Mistress Scarlet. Scarlet later offers an alliance between the two of them, and if he said no she threatened to kill innocents. He agrees.**

 

“Fine.” I said. She stood up and extended her arm. “It's customary to make agreements like this in your dimension, right?” I frowned and shook her hand. Scarlet clapped her hands together in joy. “Great!” She walked around me and peeked inside the bathroom. I was barely tolerating her presence.

“Can you please,” I started, trying to be polite. “get the hell out of here.”

“Oh no honey, that's not how it works.” Scarlet waved her finger at me, like I was a baby doing something wrong. She walked over to me. “Ya see, we're partners now, just like you and Erica.” Her sly smile threatened me before she said anything threatening. “You wouldn't kick Erica out of your house, would you?”

“What my mistress means to say is,” Mori stepped out of the bedroom, following behind his mistress. “As partners, it's necessary that we share our resources.” He pointed at my satchel. “Like that satchel with ‘unlimited’ space.”

 

  **Tonni refuses to give up the satchel and thus makes a new enemy. He finds himself working at a coffee shop in order to get human flesh without killing anyone. Then the Ghoul police show up and wreck things up, nearly killing Tonni in the process. Flashforward to the present, Tonni finds himself begging to see Tonni, saying they're the same person.**

Tonni burst into tears.

“Please!” Tonni screamed.

“I have to get back to Tonni!” Tonni screamed.

“He's everything to me! I'll die if I don't, you have to understand!” tears flowed down Tonni's cheeks.

L opened the door, Tonni's tear soaked face turned to look at him. L looked at Tonni carefully.

“Are you alright?” He asked slowly. Tonni looked down mournfully.

“I'm going to die and you're asking if I'm alright.”

L said nothing for a long moment, contemplating the situation.

“You’re in love with him?” He asked. Tonni smirked.

“Not really, he never could really come to love me.” Tonni frowned, realizing what he was implying.

“But we weren't lovers.” Tonni said sternly.

“We were, we _are,_ basically the same person.”

 

**Eventually, the two Tonni's finally meet up, giving the none Tonni a nickname to make this less confusing.**

 

 

“Hey,” he called.

“Do you have a name?” He asked. She chuckled. “We're the same person Tonni, my name is your name.”

He frowned a little.

“Yeah well, that's confusing as hell.” he said. There was another pause.

“I'm gonna call you Alex alright? Avoid the confusion.”

Alex smiled.

“Alright Tonni.”  

 

**Back in Dimension 662, Erica found Tonni and brought him back to their hotel where she healed him to the best of her ability. Tonni however, remembers one soul escaping from the attack, and orders Erica to find him.**

 

“Find Kaneki. See if he's still alive.” I said bitterly.

“What about the others?” She asked.

“Did anyone else escape?” I asked stubbornly. Erica paused.

“I didn't see anyone.”

“Then find Kaneki.” I commanded, my patience running thin. Erica nodded, and quickly walked out of the room.

 

**Flash forward to the present where a creepy Erica shows up in Tonni's room and kills him, leaving Alex to and agonizing death as well.**

 

“I was such an ass to you when we first met. I thought…” he paused.

“I thought I was worthless, and that you weren't good enough to know me. That must've hurt you, and I'm sorry.” Tears began to flow down Erica's cheek now, her face now soaking with tears.

“I'm sorry too.”

A sharp pain shot up Tonni's spine, tearing through his muscles and tapping his bone. He looked down, as Erica let go of him and backed away. The knife was deep into his stomach, only the tip of the handle was visible. Tonni coughed, seeing the blood splatter onto the floor.

“AAAAAAAAARGH!” Alex screamed in excruciating pain, suddenly awaking from her sleep. Her skin felt like it was peeling away, bit by bit. As if she was being blown away by a breeze. Her chair tipped over, causing her to struggle in her straps.

Tonni stared at the blood on the floor for but a moment before he collapsed. Then, Alex froze. Suddenly feeling like her very being would wither away. Alex was scared, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak or scream but she was in agonizing pain. She was dead she must've been.

 

**Erica, realizing what she had just done, kills herself shortly after, ending the flash forwards and continuing the story in the past. Scarlet visits Tonni alone, taking his weakened state as an opportunity to kill him.**

 

“Go ahead, kill me. It's not like anyone will miss me.” I said it with determination, I didn't care if I died, I don't think I had for years prior. Scarlets smile wavered a little when I said that.

“But I'd like to know why you want that satchel so bad.” I said. Scarlet chuckled.

“A dying mans last request huh?” Scarlet nodded. “Alright,” she stabbed me in the stomach, the knife she was holding hadn't been visible until that moment. Her eyes began to glow a bright, blood red. Her grin reaching across her cheeks.

“But I want your death to be a long, and painful one."

 

**Scarlet explains why she wants the satchel, explaining that her Dimension was destroyed and the satchel contained a fragment of her Dimension. She also mentions that her Master created her as a replacement for his dead wife.**

 

_His hand brushed against my cheek, giving me the newfound feeling of touch. He leaned in close, pressing his lips against mine. His tongue toying with my lip, as his head tilted to the side. The sensation was strange, but beautiful. It somehow felt sacred and majestic what we were doing. He pulled away from me, looking at me expectantly for a response. I frowned at him._

_“Please don't do that Master.” I said._

 

**Soon her Master didn't care about her, hoping she would die when she went through the portal to the neighboring Dimension.**

 

_“You'll be going through the portal.” He said happily._

_“Bring back samples of the local flora and fauna.” He handed me a container of baggies._

_“Make sure to make notes of the locals.” He handed me a notepad. I frowned._

_“And if it doesn't work?” I asked._

_“Then you'll be obliterated.” He said happily without skipping a beat._

_“Go on now! There's no time to lose!”_

 

**As Tonni takes in his last breath, the story goes back to Erica searching for the last survivor of the attack. Meeting a man who says he knows where he is.**

 

“Did you need something from me?” I asked. He smiled.

“As a matter a fact I do.” He stepped towards me, looking me up and down.

“There are rumors that a young woman, used the powers of her mind to rescue a Ghoul from the attack.” I frowned, understanding his implication. He continued.

“Such a woman would be hunted all over the 20th ward.”

“You saying this because...?” I trailed off, waiting for him to finish the sentence. His smile broadened.

“I’m offering you refuge from these people, and perhaps,” he looked away from me as if he was uninterested.

“You might find Kaneki there as well.”

 

**Erica goes with him, only to find out she is to be eaten by a group of Gourmet Ghouls, after being killed by a woman named Morgan.**

 

“Is this supposed to be a fair fight?” I asked. Morgans’ expression remained the same.

“Of course not.” Her voice was rough like sandpaper, yet had qualities of a soft pillow.  It managed to threaten me, even if she had said something non threatening.

“I am to win, you are to be eaten. It's just how it is.”

 

**Erica convinces Morgan to help her escape and she does, fighting an army of Ghouls alongside her along the way. After the fight, Erica explains that she's from a different Dimension and discovers that Morgan is too. Erica says that her Master could get Morgan back home and so Morgan joins the party.**

 

“What do you mean this dimension?” She asked slowly. I frowned.

“Aren't you a foreigner to this dimension?”

Morgan picked up my torso by the fabric of my shirt, holding me just above the cement.

“Just because you saved my life back there, does not mean I'll hesitate.” She pulled the bladed fan out of her gem.

“I would've told you regardless Ms. Morgan.” I said slowly.

“But you're in an alternate dimension of earth. I'm not sure if you're planet even exists here.”

 

**They return to find Tonni's corpse. Erica calls Blackbird frantically, asking if there was any way to revive him.**

 

“Erica?” Mistress said in confusion.

“Is Tonni busy or…”

“He's dead Mistress.” I said. I heard a sigh.

“I told him to leave the dimension. Shoulda listened to me.”

“Is there anyway you can help him Mistress?” I asked hopefully. There was a short pause.

“Why? Guy was an ass-”

“He was my Master, Mistress.” I interrupted. I regretted doing it the moment I did.

_Click_

She hung up the phone. A portal opened on the wall on the far side of the room. Morgan jumped at the sight, as Mistress Blackbird walked through. Her brow was furrowed and she stomped towards me as she closed the portal behind her. I made to reason with her.

“Mistress-” she punched me in the cheek, causing me to fall onto my wounded knees. Blood started to fill my mouth, a rogue tooth swimming in my blood.

“Just because you're on some errand protecting this piece of shit,” She pointed at Sir's corpse. “Does not mean I am not your Mistress. Interrupt me again and you can consider your miserable life over.”

 

**Blackbird explains that there's a Dimension with a New-u station that could possibly revive him.**

 

“The dimension I'm sending you to has these things called a new-u station. If you insert Tonni's blood into it, a clone of him will be made with his soul intact. But,” she paused, thinking. “In the chance that you end up on Helios, you'll just have to find a way to get his blood into their database. I think there's a room for doing this on the north side of the place. But if that happened you'd be running through a lot of bullets and baddies…” She trailed off smiling a little. “But it's more likely you'll just walk onto the planet.”

I stared at her, trying not to show too much emotion on her face. There were many times before where I smiled or frowned and was punished for it. I felt that now was a bad time for that. Blackbird looked at me in confusion. 

“So…” she trailed off, trying to hint me to do something. I didn't catch on. 

“Go get a blood sample!” She yelled. I jumped in surprise and scurried to Tonni's body. Mistress threw a syringe at Tonni, it landed just below his heart. She took a deep breath. 

“Now, I've been here far too long and I'm starting to get annoyed so, I'll be on my way.” Blackbird typed into her transporter. Morgan threw a fan at her neck, I gasped. The fan stopped mid-flight, slowly turning around towards Morgan. Blackbird smirked, her eyes glowing along with the fan.

“Bad move.” the fan cut through the air, soaring to Morgan's head. Morgan summoned another fan, deflecting it with ease. Mistress chuckled. I sprinted between the two. 

“Please, stop!” I shouted. Morgan stared at me in shock. Mistress frowned at me, clearly angry by my actions. I froze, suddenly realizing what I was doing. This was stupid, incredibly stupid. I was standing between the woman who created me and a strange woman who could summon bladed fans. Mistress approached me slowly, the glow in her eyes dimming. 

“Why?” She asked. I searched my brain, looking for a way to take back what I did. 

“My apologies Mistress I misspoke.” 

“But you  _ didn't _ just misspeak, you stood against me.” Mistress stepped closer to me, her posture was quickly threatening me.

“No Mistress, I-”

“And you  _ yelled _ at me, as if I wasn't the very person who created you.” 

“Blackbird.” Morgan called. Mistress stopped talking, looking back at Morgan. 

“Are you going to save Tonni or not?” She asked. Mistress scowled at her, and rolled her eyes. 

“Damned pussy.” She mumbled under her breath as she grabbed the transporter and opened it. A portal was projected from the phone. Mistress handed it to me. 

“Get the blood sample, clone him and get him back.” She said. 

“Bring the body with you there. You won't need it, but it'll help his soul find you.”

I nodded and walked towards the bed. She grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks. 

“Think  _ real _ hard about what you say the next time we meet.” She pushed me off. I approached Sirs bed, picking him up as i turned to face my destination. I stared at the portal, the syringe full of Sir’s blood in my pocket. I felt my heart drop into my stomach as I stared. I had to revive Sir. It was not a choice. Failure was not an option. My Mistress ordered that I save Tonni, that I turn him into something more than he was. A hero that could defeat the Creators. I took a deep breath. This was a lot, even for me, but I had to do it. I didn't have a choice. If I didn't, then my fate might be one worse than death. With that, I quickly stepped through the portal, ready to carry out my mission.

 

**And Voila! Now you're all caught up! Now you can continue reading without being completely and utterly confused.**

 


	2. Prologue

Death is a very strange thing. To most people with normal lives, it just means you won't see someone anymore. That you won't feel their touch again, or hear their voice or see their smile. For most people, that's enough to make one cry, but not for all. Those few, do not truly feel the grief of death, until it is strewed before them. As I found myself floating, in the pitch black void known as death, I began to wonder what would become of me. My life certainly wasn't one without sin, if heaven was real, would I go to hell? I was suddenly terrified, every waking second spent here was one where I was dead. Erica left without a Master, Scarlet killing unchecked, and me… where did I fit in all of this? This grievance was enough to make me sick to my stomach, knowing that all I was in life was an asshole. At least, that's how everyone knew me. My only legacy, was that I was never kind to anyone because… no one was ever kind to me. I stared at the darkness suddenly getting disoriented. It was peaceful, quiet, no voices or disturbances. Just me, floating through the endless abyss. I smiled lightly. It was nice here. Far nicer than anywhere else I'd ever been. There was no more worry or pain, or any real feeling other than happiness. 

_ “Who are you?” _ the voice echoed in my ears, as if it was coming from within my own head. It sounded like the voice of every women I'd ever heard before. Deep and rough, yet light and soft. I opened my mouth to respond to the voice, but no sound came out, only more silence. 

_ “You don't belong here.” _ The voice said. I tried to scream, but there was still no sound.  _ “You are not with the living, thinking is talking here.” _ I frowned, although the voice most definitely couldn't see it. I closed my eyes, focusing on the sound of the voice.

_ “You were never born. You only just recently appeared in this world. So I ask again, who are you?” _ I tried to take a deep breath, only to realize that I wasn't breathing. I relaxed myself, trying to focus on communication.

_ “I should ask you the same question.”  _ I thought. 

_ “Is this Hell? Heaven?” _

_ “No word in the known universe can describe this place. But it is not the 'Afterlife’ as you mortals call it.”  _ The voice spoke calmly, like this was a normal event,which it probably was for her. 

_ “Where am I then? The waiting room?”  _  There was a pause, long enough to make me feel as though she had left. 

_ “You are a strange one indeed.” _ The voice said. 

_ “You're corpse no longer exists in this universe, as if it was pulled away.”  _

I frowned. Someone moved my body, to another dimension at that. It could've been Scarlet, or even Blackbird, but why? They had no reason to move my corpse, but maybe… 

_ “Who took it?” _

_ “Another being who began existence the same moment you did.” _

I would've scoffed if I could breathe. That was obvious. 

_ “What'd they look like?” _ I asked.  _ “Where'd they take me?”  _

_ “You have yet to answer my question, why should I answer anymore of yours?” _ I paused, nearly forgetting her question. There was no real point in hiding my identity, even I knew that at this point. After all, I  _ was _ dead. 

_ “Tonni Marslow.” _

_ “Where did you come from?” _ The voice asked.

_ “Where are my friends?”  _ I asked in response. 

_ “I asked first.”  _  The voice said, suddenly sounding child-like. 

_ “Very mature of you.”  _ My voice (or my thoughts, rather) started to sound bitter. 

_ “Answer the question.” _ I paused, seeing no real reason not to answer. 

_ “I came from a different dimension. I came to this one looking for a better life.”  _ I paused. 

_ “But now I just want to get back.” _

_ “I see. Your body was moved by a woman with long black hair.” _

_ “How do I get to her?”  _ I asked frantically. She was probably trying to bring me back, she had to be. Why else would she take my body with her? The voice said nothing for a moment.

_ “Do you know where you are?”  _ She asked.

_ “Do you really have to ask?”  _ I would've rolled my eyes, had they been open or she had been able to see it. 

_ “You're in the space between spaces. The world between worlds. The dimension between dimensions. If you want to find your friend, you must simply find the light within the darkness.” _

_ “If you knew all this, why didn't you know where I was from?” _ There was a pause, clear reluctance in sharing the information. 

_ “I am what you may refer to as the ‘Grim Reaper’ of this dimension. This area is where all the dead go, to be found by the Reapers of their dimension.” _ I frowned, suddenly caring a little less. 

_ “How can I even find her if I can't see?”  _ I asked. The voice was silent for a mere second. 

_ “You must find your own way, but here.” _ Suddenly, I felt the world zooming by me. There was no wind, as there was no air, but the sensation of flying through infinite space became dizzying. In the way that one can become dizzy while spinning with their eyes closed. Suddenly I stopped, feeling the urge to puke up whatever was left in my stomach. 

_ “You're close to her. Can't you see the light?” _

I slowly opened my eyes, fearful of the dark that may lie behind my eyelids. There was a bright yellow light, that illuminated the area. My eyes widened at the sight. The void was scattered with the sleeping souls of hundreds, each of them looking far stranger than me. Some looked mutated, while others wore so many layers of fur that it looked insanely uncomfortable. I looked around, expecting to see the source of the voice somewhere.

_ “You can't see me, not with those eyes.” _ I frowned.

_ “What do you want from me?”  _ I asked suspiciously. There was a pause. 

_ “You were in my sector, if I had left you there, you would have rotted like these souls. Except… for eternity.” _ I looked towards the light. 

_ “Well, thanks I guess.” _

_ “I must leave you now, and remember to be careful. I'm not the only Reaper in the multiverse.” _ I couldn't see her, but I could tell that she had left almost as quickly as I had arrived. Her presence wasn't warm or comforting, but it was the only one there. It was easy to notice when she left. I straightened myself up, struggling to half-swim/half-flail my way to the bright light that I knew Erica was at. I found myself hoping this “Reaper” wasn't misleading me, that Erica really was on the other side of that light, and that she  _ was _ trying to bring me back. But in death, no one really knows the truth of what the living are doing, and all one can do is hope.


	3. The Office of a Madman

Erica:

 

I stepped out on the other side of the portal, Morgan immediately stepping through after me. The portal closed as I shut the flip phone, gently setting down Sir's corpse afterwards. I looked around, finding myself in a large room with three separate landings. On the first was a door and two large busts on either side of them, just behind a railing. The busts depicted a man with straight hair that curled over on top of itself, who looked to be wearing a jacket on top of a vest on top of an oversized shirt, with a mask on his face that was barely noticeable, as it looked like his face. The whole statue was gray and the man's head was tilted upwards like that of a rich douchebag. He was frowning too, but that was possibly the most comforting thing about the whole statue. They were facing towards each other for some reason. There were three steps in front of them that led to the second landing. There were still railings separating the floor from the statues, but they were higher there. On their left was a corkboard, covered in wanted posters it looked like. Right next to it were shelves filled with all sorts of strange objects. They contained things ranging from a cowgirl hat to a legendary shotgun. In the center of the room, where all the stairs eventually led, was the third and final landing. It was the smallest of the three and there was a pink desk in the middle of it. On one side of it was a plain, white office chair, while on the other side was a large, golden, chair that a boss of a major corporation might sit in. Behind the golden chair was a large window that covered almost the whole wall, revealing a beautiful view of space. 

“ _ This must be Helios. _ ” I remembered Blackbird mentioning the possibility that the portal would lead here. I was suddenly scared, she mentioned that if we came here it would be far more difficult.

“Hey!” I crouched down, pulling Morgan down with me, searching for the source of the voice.

“How-” the man interrupted himself.

“God, these pretzels suck” he said quickly. I glanced behind me, noticing the voice was coming from the office chair.

“So, how’s your day been, buddy?” A hand reached out from behind the chair, reaching into a bowl of pretzels on the desk, chewing on them as he talked. He wasn't talking to us, he couldn't be. How would he even know we were here? Whatever the case, we really didn't need to be seen, we needed to find that station to put Sir's blood in. 

“We haven’t really talked much since I left you for dead.” The man continued, making it clear that he was on the phone.

“Hey, you think you’ll freeze to death out there? Nah, probably not. The bandits’ll get you first.” I waved my hand towards the door, in an attempt to communicate with Morgan. She nodded, understanding. We crept towards the door as the man put another pretzel in his mouth. 

“My day? It's been pretty good.” I looked back at him, seeing that his chair was turning around to face us. Morgan grabbed Sir and hid behind one of the busts, I hid behind the adjacent one, my back resting against the statue. I couldn't see the man anymore, but I knew he had turned towards us. He clearly didn't notice us, as he continued to talk as he was before. 

“I just bought a pony made of diamonds, because I’m rich.” I could hear him chewing on another, fresh pretzel. 

“So, you know. That’s cool.” He paused, perhaps to swallow his snack. 

“K bye.” There was a beep, suggesting he hung up the one-sided phone call he was taking part in. There were tapping noises, suggesting that he stood up and was starting to walk.

_ Tap..tap..tap _

His footsteps were moving closer to us, not too close, but close enough to make us nervous. I looked over at Morgan, she was frozen in place, focusing on concealing Sir and herself. I could see a drop of sweat falling from Morgan's forehead, or perhaps I imagined it to make me feel better about my fear. I watched Morgan's hands, the one holding up Sirs legs looked as though it was slipping. There was another beep, maybe it was intercoms.

“Hey, where the hell is my diamond pony? I asked for it an hour ago!” 

“S-sorry Jack, it'll be in your office momentarily.” 

“Yeah it better be, because if I have to wait any longer for something I ASKED FOR-”

_ THUD _

Morgan dropped Sirs feet onto the marble floor, the sound resonating throughout the office. I stared at her, in fear and astonishment, she returned the look.

“Yes of course sir! I-it’ll be right there sir!”  

There was a pause, he heard that. He definitely heard that.

“Get security down here." 

“Of course Handsome Jack!”

_ Beep _

I frowned at the name. 

“ _ Handsome Jack? _ ” I thought. 

“ _ He must be very full of himself. _ ”

“Blake? Is that you?” He called cheerfully, stepping forward slowly. His steps were getting closer and closer to the door. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Handsome Jack was choking Morganite, holding her up off her feet. Sirs body fell onto the floor. He looked exactly like the bust, except there was color to him. His hair was light brown with a streak of white and he had light skin. His eyes were multicolored, the left one being blue and the right was green. His vest was beige, his undershirt yellow-orange and his trench coat was a dirty navy blue. 

“Oh you guys must be new around here,”

I charged at him, ready to free Morgan.

He pointed his fist at me, an electric bolt shooting from his gauntlet and straight at my chest. I collapsed. 

“Ya see, I'm the guy who's office you don't break into.” he looked over at me, who was struggling to get up. He shot me again, causing my whole body to shake wildly.

He started to laugh hysterically. 

“D-did you see the way, she just-” he was interrupted by more of his own laughing. Morgan took the opportunity to reach towards her shoulder in an attempt to get to her Gem. He looked at the Gem, still smiling a little from his previous laughter.

“Ooo What's that? You mind sharing with your Uncle Jack?” I didn't have to be the one choking to know he tightened his grip. Morgan frowned at him, staring him down.

“We didn't come here for trouble.” Morgan said, she spoke clearly as if she was only in pain, and her airways weren't currently blocked off. 

“Um, you do realize where you are right?” Then, as luck would have it, A group of large yellow robots came through the door. They had separate sections to their body, similar to that of a head, body and legs. Although, the head was wider than the rest of the it. The body was thick, but small in width, that's only purpose seemed to be to connect the head to the legs. The legs were large and simple, that made them look like they were always crouching. On their head, was a small red dot (presumably their eye) and a streak of white paint. Their arms hung from the side of their heads, looking as though they could easily be torn off.

“YOU CALLED US?” One asked in a cut up and robotic sounding voice. Handsome Jack threw Morgan on the ground. 

“Throw that one in jail,” he pointed at me. 

“Take this little cutie to the experimentation room, see what makes her tick.” Morgan pulled a fan out of her gem, only to be tased by a robot seconds later, she continued to stand as if she wasn't even touched. She slashed at Handsome Jack, he took a step back. A robot picked her up by her arms. 

“PLEASE DO NOT RESIST.” Morgan shook and struggled in the robot's arms. Another robot picked me up in the same manner. Jack waved at me playfully. I slit my eyes at him. He was insane. That was obvious now, but he wasn't completely gone. I've seen the eyes of a broken man before, his were nothing like that. He was close, I was sure of that, it would only take one thing to push him over completely. The death of a wife, mother… a daughter. I shook my head. That wasn't my business right now, I needed to focus on getting out of here. On bringing back Sir, on bringing back my Master. 


	4. Helios

Erica:

 

The prison on Helios was disappointing. It was advanced, as instead of doors there was a blue forcefield preventing freedom, but it was also empty. There was nothing inside the cell. No bed, no toilet, nothing. All that surrounded me was the gold decorated walls and floors. In addition to that, it wasn't even the size of a room, it was closer to the size of a broom closet. I sat on my legs, not forgetting that I was still wearing a raggedly short dress. I closed my eyes, focusing on Sir. Morgan may have been in trouble, but my master always took first priority. I needed to find where this station was, where I could revive Sir. I took a deep breath, trying not to notice the fact that my feet were beginning to fall asleep. Suddenly, the darkness behind my eyelids, shone with pink light, all of Helios in my sights. The place was a giant sphere with a giant H on it. The H looked to have some sort of laser in its center. Somehow I expected Helios to be less of a moon and more of a place on the planet. Nonetheless, I looked through the floors for some sort of database, anything that looked like it might help. I frowned, there didn't seem to be anything. I wasn't even fully sure what a database was, but it was definitely something like a large computer, it had to be. I scoured the place, again and again, finding nothing. I slammed my fist onto my lap, my eyes popping open as I did. Everything was still in a pink tint for a moment, the world focusing back into view. I looked through the blue forcefield that stood between me, and the outside hallway. Escaping wasn't an issue, it was what I was going to do after, that worried me. If I was going to find out where the database was, I'd need the help of someone who lived here, and something told me that they wouldn't tell me as I was now. As if it was a sign from above, I heard a woman ranting nearby. 

“What is the meaning of this? These prisoners aren't even guarded?!” 

“Sorry mamm, most of our men are out assisting Handsome Jack-”

“Guarding the prisoners  _ is _ assisting Handsome Jack. Stop following me! I'll inspect the rest of this block myself!” 

I closed my eyes again, as I heard the footsteps of the woman coming closer to me. I took a deep breath, and focused on the outside of the cell. Slowly, I stood up. I needed to be ready to subdue this woman, the moment I was out of the cell. The darkness in my eyelids flashed pink, and my eyes popped open. I was outside the cell, just behind the woman. She had silky, black hair put up in a bun, similar to mine. I wrapped my arms around her neck, my hand covering her mouth so her screams were inaudible. I caught sight of her eyes, bluish-grey, almost identical to mine. I frowned.

“ _ What a strange coincidence… _ ” I thought. Her face began to turn red, the muffled sounds of her screams slowing, and getting quieter. I gently rested her on the floor, checking her pulse as I did. She was alive, just sleeping. I debated whether or not to kill her for a moment, but she did look rather similar to me. I smiled, this would be easy. 

 

***

 

I walked out of the prison, wearing a light blue pantsuit. It had a yellow H with the word Hyperion replacing the bar in its center placed on my left breast and an ID card pinned to my right. The woman was sleeping in my cell, her black hair brushing against her back, as mine was in a bun similar to how hers was. I stopped by the guards, remembering why the woman was there in the first place. 

“I'll be reporting this to Handsome Jack.” I said, imitating her voice as well as I could. I quickly walked out of the prison, and into the hallways of Helios. I recalled the layout of the base. I needed information, the best place to find that was in the cafeteria. I quickly made my way there, in hopes to find directions. My master had been dead a long time now, he couldn't afford to be dead any longer. I didn't know much about what happens when you die, but if Sir is taken to some sort of heaven or reincarnated before I can revive him… 

“Hey! Watch it!” A man dropped some sort of chip onto the floor as I bumped into him. I stopped. 

“My apologies Mr, I didn't mean to bump into you.” The man reached down onto the floor to pick up his computer chip. 

“Do you have any idea what might've happened if-” he cut himself off, his eyes resting on me. He had dark brown hair that was brushed poorly, almost sticking up in the back. His left eye was blue (from his perspective) and his right eye was brown. His left arm was completely artificial, similar to that of the robots. He wore a simple blue shirt and red tie, with a black vest on top of it. On the right side of his vest was a yellow logo similar to the one on the left side of my.pantsuit. 

“My deepest apologies. I didn't mean to run into you.” I nearly bowed, before realizing that it probably wasn't the custom here. He stared at me, perhaps confused on what to say next. 

“It's, uh… it's fine. I was just gonna bring this to Handsome Jack.” He held up the computer chip as he spoke. He had enunciated the H and J in Handsome Jack. He was obviously nervous. I smiled, in an attempt to be polite. 

“I'm Erica.” I held out my hand. 

“Reed, I-I mean Rhys.” He shook my hand. I stepped closer to him. 

“Well Rhys, I'm kinda new around here. I'm not sure how to access the database.” I placed my hand on his chest. He blushed. 

“The Hyperion database? You can get to that from any computer.” he spoke like it was obvious. 

“What's that chip do?” I asked, changing the subject to avoid suspicion. Rhys smirked. 

“Oh ya know, the usual stuff. Save Pandora, stop the bandits. All the basics.” I frowned. 

“You really won't tell me?” I started to play with his hair. 

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!” He backed away from me, still looking a little nervous. 

“I really uh, have to… get going! yeah that's it.” He spoke as if he was making an excuse. I sighed as Rhys eyes glanced down at my badge, starting to read the name on it. I covered it up with my hand, but it was too late. Rhys looked up at me, his brown eyes widening at my sight. 

“Oh god, y-you're one of them aren't you?!” I looked left and right, checking if anyone else was coming down the hallway. I punched Rhys, effectively knocking him out.

I sighed, he was kinda nice. Even though he was an idiot. I bent down, and picked up the computer chip that Rhys had been waving around. I continued to walk down the hall, examining the chip in the light. It was sky blue with little green squares covering chunks of it. I pocketed the chip. I didn't know what it did, but I knew it had to be something useful to want to give it to Handsome Jack. I kept walking, trying to remember which offices were empty. I couldn't double-check now, it was too risky. Maybe I could-

_ BEEP BEEEEP BEEEP _

I froze, that sounded like an alarm.

“ _ Attention employees, a prisoner just escaped from our custody. _ ” That was Handsome Jack, how'd he know I escaped? It was only a couple minutes ago. Did someone see me knock out Rhys?

“ _ She's disguising herself as- who the hell was it? _ ” I could hear him shuffling through papers for a moment.

“ _ Janet… Talon? Whatever, she's not who she says she is, and she's approaching the cafeteria. _ ”

He started to chuckle a little over the PA.

“ _ Now, I know I shouldn't have to say this, but you need to kill her. NOW. _ ” I looked around. 

“ _ How could he possibly- _ ” I caught sight of a security camera just above me. I frowned. That made sense. I started to run, knowing that they would be coming to apprehend me. 

“GAH!” A bullet went straight through my hand, my bones feeling like they would crumble if I moved them. I glanced behind me, spotting a few men in heavy yellow armor, holding rapid fire guns. I dived into the office next to me, just as the guards started releasing heavy fire. The door closed behind me. I scrambled to the panel next to the door. This door was electric, I couldn't just push heavy objects in front of it. I closed my fist, staring at the panel. I took a deep breath, pulling my fist back. I wasn't as strong as Morgan, but I should be strong enough to break this panel. My fist collided with the button, pushing it farther in than it was supposed to go. The door started to open, before quickly fizzling out and freezing in place. I ran to the computer, nearly falling in it's chair. I turned on the computer, as the employees began to shoot through the small space in the door. I ducked, looking at the icons on the desktop. They were all sorts of random things, one said moonbeam, another said security, and the last said…

“ _ New-u station! _ ” I thought in relief. I clicked on it, bullets still grazing past my head. A window popped up, in it was a picture of what looked to be a New-u station and a vial of blood pointing to it.

_ “Welcome to Hyperions New-u station, please insert a blood sample.” _

I frowned, I didn't have to have it in a vial did I? A small hole opened next to the computer, probably to put the blood in. 

“Damn,” I cursed under my breath. Where was I going to get a vial? 

“STAND ASIDE.” I heard a robot say on the other side of the door. I crawled under the desk, and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath focusing on Helios and ignoring the sounds of the door being pried open. Quickly, Helios was in front of me. My eyes scanned through the area.

“ _ There! _ ” I thought. My eyes fell on a room filled with men and women in lab coats. If an empty vial was to be found anywhere, it'd be there. I noticed the empty room next to them. Those scientists would most definitely call security if they saw me, I'd have to settle to going to the room next door. Everything flashed pink, my eyes opening as the world changed from it's pink tint, to it's normal one. I quickly stood up, looking around. No one was in the room, just as I thought. I looked around, maybe there was a vial in here. The whole room did look as though it was for storing medical supplies. I looked over the top of the counter, where there were many samples of strange purple liquid. I smiled, as I picked out an empty vial. I pocketed it. Now all I needed was-

“AAAAAARGH!!” I turned around. The scream sounded familiar, even though I'd never heard it. It was coming from the door on the far side of the room. I walked up to the door, peeking through its window. It was different than the other doors, in that it opened manually. I found myself fortunate that it wasn't an automatic door, but unfortunate of what I was staring at. A group of scientists surrounded a gurney, Morgan lying down on her back. Her arms and legs restrained. She struggled in her restraints, squirming as she screamed. Small flames grew all over her body. 

“She's still hurt by flame,” one of the scientists remarked. 

“She could be a Siren.” Another suggested. 

“If she was a Siren she would've escaped by now.” 

“So what is she?”

“Something else. Something...new.” 

“Try the corrosive element.” 

I sighed. If I left her here, she could die. I didn't know much about her species, but no one could handle that much pain and live. I looked behind me. If Handsome Jack was smart, he'd send his men here. I was captured with Morgan after all. All the more reason to leave, but, when I did revive Sir, would he really be willing to save someone he didn't know? I shook my head. He wouldn't, that went without saying. He wouldn't consider it his problem unless it was convenient. I stared at Morgan, as one of the scientists grabbed a vial full of a strange green liquid. I frowned. It'd have to be now, otherwise… I opened the door, everyone turned to face me. I punched one of them in the face, he crumbled and fell to the ground. 

“ABANDON SHIP!!” One yelled as she ran out the door, the rest followed. Morgan caught sight of me. 

“E-erica?” She called. I pulled on one of her restraints, loosening it as a result.

“I expected you to leave me here.” I frowned. 

“Why would I-”

“Don't give me that Erica.” Morgan interrupted. I pulled off the last leg restraint, and looked at her in bewilderment. 

“You're here for your master, not me. I'm expendable to you.” She spoke in pride, instead of fear or disappointment. I might've asked why she spoke like that, but I already knew. The hard part, would be explaining it to Sir. I took off her last arm restraint. She sat up, rubbing her wrists. 

“Are you well enough to fight?” I asked. She adjusted, letting her feet barely touch the ground before standing up. 

“Only to fight 20 men.” she said. I sighed. 

“I can only hope that will be enough.” I walked to the far end of the room. 

“Protect me.” I said.

“When I whistle, grab onto me as tight as you can and don't let go until my eyes open.”

“You've got a lot of guts ordering me around like that.” Morgan said, suddenly angry.

“You're no Gem, and you're certainly not a diamond-”

“Do you want to get home or not?!” I yelled. Morgan froze up. I slowly approached her.

“Or did you forget that my Master was your only ticket home?” I asked. Her frown held, but a smile formed on her lips. 

“I'll watch the door.” She said in satisfaction as she turned around and walked towards the door. I took a deep breath. I shouldn't make a habit of yelling like that. Mistress Blackbird would certainly punish me if I did. Sir would probably do the same, but in a different way. Not to mention, it was nerve-racking. I closed my eyes, careful to slow my breathing down. I focused on Helios, concentrating on any empty computer that might be on the base. Several rooms appeared on my eyelids, in their usual pink tint. Each room held a computer with no one behind it. One, was Handsome Jacks office. He was probably out looking for me.

“MY ARM!!!” I heard someone scream. The image started to flicker, threatening to fade away. I focused on the image, trying not to lose it. I looked through the other rooms. I needed a small room, one that no one would try to come to. I spotted a room that nearly fit my description. 

“GAAH!” Someone was screaming. Was it Morgan, or someone she was attacking? I shook off the thought, I needed to focus. The room was small with only one computer within it. It had no other defining features. I smirked, and whistled lightly. I felt arms wrap around me, squeezing me as the world flashed pink for but a moment. I opened my eyes, finding myself in the desolate room. I ran to the desk, nearly falling into the chair. Morgan stood, a little stunned. 

“This it?” She asked, as she slowly approached the desk. 

“I just have to put the blood sample in this vial.” I said. I clicked on the icon that said New-u station. 

_ “Welcome to Hyperions New-u station, please insert a blood sample.” _

I took out the syringe full of Sir's blood, and the empty vial. I placed the edge of the needle in the vial, and slowly pushed on its end. The blood filled the vial, splashing along it's sides and filling nearly to the brim. I sealed the vial, placing it in the small hole on the desk. 

_ “Thank you for contributing to the New-u station. Have a nice life!” _

I sighed in relief. It was done. My Master was alive and well. He wasn't dead, and I saved him. I did what any good servant would try their hardest to do. Morgan frowned.

“What now?” She asked. I paused.

“Now,” I stood up from the seat, facing Morgan who was standing next to the desk.

”We find Sir.” 


	5. Resurrection

Tonni:

 

I floated through the void, the light in the distance seeming to get farther and farther away from me. I sighed. At this rate, I’d never reach Erica. I had been moving for what seemed like hours and the light hadn't gotten any closer. I stopped trying.

It was pointless. That Reaper was probably lying, it wouldn't surprise me. After all, why would someone like that help me? There was no real reason for it. I closed my eyes. Maybe it would be best if I just ignored this whole thing entirely, and just wait for whatever afterlife awaited me.

Then, there was a flash of pure white light all around me. My eyes opened, the world zooming past me as streaks of blue and white. Suddenly, I had feeling in my legs, feeling of my shoes touching the ground beneath me. The gravel-like dirt making me sink a little. Then I felt my arms, outstretched but not out of choice, out of instinct to do so. Finally, I could see. My eyes were staring into the sky, as my whole body felt stunned like I couldn't move it. All at once the ability to move freely returned to me.

I fell to my knee, taking deep breaths as the ability to breathe returned to me. I stared at the ground in shock, confused about all the feelings I was suddenly getting. It felt like I hadn't felt this way for an eternity. My eyes scanned the area. I didn't know where I was, which was to be expected. I did know that I was in another dimension, and that I was in some sort of desert. Slowly, I stood up scared of what I'd find in this new place. I looked to my left. There were two small track areas with a panel in-between them. Behind it, was nothing but long stretches of desert.

_ “Hyperion hopes your death was a learning experience,” _

I jumped, looking back at the source of the voice. It was a small sort of column, with a blue circle at the top of it. It was mainly yellow, with hints of black in the center. The vocal message continued.

_ “but wouldn't mind if you made the same mistake a few more times just to be sure.” _

I stared at the device, slowly realizing what it was. 

“Holy shit.” I said slowly. I looked up towards the sky, just to confirm if I really was where I thought I was. In the sky, bigger than any moon should be, was a large base with a capital h on the front of it. I chuckled. I was on Pandora, in the world of Borderlands. 

“Of all the places I could've ended up,” I mumbled to myself. 

“I landed in the one first person shooter I played.” 

I continued to look around, noticing a large gate right next to the New-u station. I frowned. It was huge, certainly bigger than any wall I'd ever seen.

“ _ This must lead to Sanctuary. _ ” I thought. Sanctuary, at this point, was the last stronghold of the resistance. They were known as the Crimson Raiders, who fought against Handsome Jack. Jack wanted to rule Pandora, but the Crimson Raiders in Sanctuary wouldn't let him. I approached the gate, debating whether or not to knock. I knew this was Pandora and psychos came in abundance here, but it's not like I had anything to lose. I was dead, and now I'm on Pandora. That was pretty much worse case scenario. I raised my fist towards the center of the gate.

“COME TO ME, MY PASTY CAKE!” 

I turned around, a man with a mask covering his face and a buzzsaw axe in his hand came charging at me. He was shirtless, and only really wearing pants and small pieces of metal on his shoulders. I froze at first, not quite sure what I was looking at. It suddenly came to me.

“A fucking psycho.” I mumbled under my breath. He sliced at me, I hopped away from him avoiding his attack. He came at me again in the same manner. I caught the handle of his buzzsaw axe, ripping from his hand as I did. He stumbled backwards.

“GIVE BACK MY BOOMSTICK!” He shouted. He charged at me again, with nothing but his bear hands. I quickly backed away from him, only for him to continuously run at me at the same pace. I put hands on the buzzsaw axe just as my back hit the gate to Sanctuary. I outstretched my arms, the buzzsaw axe barely keeping the psycho from ripping out my lungs. His arms were outstretched, and reaching for any part of my body. 

“Just, calm down!” I shouted. I wasn't one to object killing one's enemies, especially if you have to, but that didn't mean I'd done it before. The idea honestly scared me, but losing my life again only moments after I had regained it, scared me a lot more. I pushed forward on the axe, sending the psycho off of me. 

“I'm warning you,” I said.

“Back the fuck off.” the psycho didn't break his sprint towards me, as if I said nothing at all. I honestly didn't know what I was expecting to happen. I brought the blade down in front of my face protectively, immediately regretting it as I did it. Blood spurted out over my face and clothes. I didn't open my eyes, a little afraid of what I'd see. The blood stopped flowing, and I heard a loud  _ thump _ hit the ground. I slowly opened my blood soaked eyelids. The buzzsaw axe was covered in blood, a large gash on the head of the psycho that lied on the ground. I sighed. He was dead. He was definitely dead. Fear suddenly enveloped me, fears of what might happen now that I had killed someone. The fear quickly passed over however, when I remembered where I was. I was on a planet full of bandits and murderers. I dropped the buzzsaw axe, shaking off any remorse I had for killing another man. I approached the gate to Sanctuary once more, looking to knock. I stopped, seeing the intercom machine right next to the gate. I rolled my eyes. 

“ _ Of course. _ ” I thought. 

“BROTHER!!!!” I turned around, looking for the source of the scream. Another psycho staring at the corpse of the man I had just killed. My eyes widened in fear.

“His clothes are stained with brothers juice/milk, KILL HIM!!!” 

I looked beyond the psycho, to see an entire camp filled to the brim with bandits staring at me. One of the larger ones pulled a rocket launcher off of his back.

“GET 'EM BOYS!” He shouted. I sprinted to the intercom, rapidly pressing on the call button. 

“Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up,” I mumbled as I jammed my finger into the call button. 

“ _ Hey! Hey! Who's this? Are you that vaul-? _ ”

“My name is Tonni, I have no weapons and am about to be killed by bandits.” I said quickly, as I ducked behind the intercom. The bullets ricocheted off the stand, I hoped it wouldn't cut the connection. 

“ _ What? What the hell are you doing on Pandora with no weapons?! _ ”

“Can you PLEASE just let me in?!” I said, nearly shouting when I said please. There was a pause, the only sound being the sound of bullets nearly hitting me. 

“ _ I'm not supposed to let in any unapproved Crimson Raiders. _ ” 

“HOLY FUCK!” I slammed my fist against the wall as I yelled.

“I will join the fucking parade if you want me to, if you would just let me in.” I calmed myself a little, trying not to sound too angry at someone whom i was relying on to save my life. There was a pause, a long one that made my scared. 

“Hello?!” I yelled. I laid my back against the intercom in defeat. 

“Shit.” I mumbled under my breath. What the hell was I supposed to do now? The gate slowly opened up next to me.

“ _ Hurry up and get in here Tonni. _ ” The voice said. I sighed in relief, I had no plan if he didn't open the door, other than to die. I sprinted through the gate, a couple of bullets grazing my skin as I ran behind cover. My back rested on the wall next to the open gate. The gate closed, the bandits left on the other side of it. I took a deep breath. I was safe, at least for now. 

“Sir,”

I jumped, half expecting to see Erica next to me. Instead, was a tall man in green and white armor. His entire head was covered by a matching helmet, with little red slits for his eyes to see through. I frowned. He looked familiar. I probably saw him when I played the game, he was probably just another NPC. Wait a minute, Erica. She wasn't with me when I spawned. Is she okay? I knew she was in the dimension, but where could she be?

“I'm going to have to take you to Roland.” He said. He grabbed my arm, I shook it off.

“Wait,” he put his gun to my head. I put my hands up. 

“I'm actually looking for someone.” I said. If Erica was anywhere on Pandora, she would've came here. The man pushed me forward, his gun still pressing on my head. He didn't say anything for a moment, perhaps in thought, before he holstered his gun.

“You can ask Roland about that,” he said. He walked ahead of me. 

“Follow me.” I obeyed, following closely behind him as he walked through the city. The city was dirty, the cement was covered in paper and trash almost everywhere. There were no roads, and the town itself was very small. The town square was simple,  a large brick-like monument sat in the center of it, surrounded by small benches, each one had someone sitting in it. A news stand sold the Hyperion propaganda news, reported by Hunter Hellquist. The words _This Just in_ were written over the top of the stand. 

The soldier lead me past the monument, and into what I remembered to be the headquarters of the Crimson Raiders. At least, that’s what the game had recognized it as. It was really just where all the main characters hung out to give you side missions. It was small, and I was still pretty sure that the bottom floor belonged to the doctor, Patricia Tannis. She was always down there, pacing and making ECHO logs. I shook my head, I remembered way too much about a game I didn’t even really want to play. 

I nervously waved to Tannis as I passed her. She stood nervously, not really speaking to me. The soldier started leading me up the stairs when he suddenly stopped. 

“Lt. Davis? You’re supposed to be watching the gate.” I peeked around Lt. Davis, to look at the man who was talking. He had dark skin, and an obviously bald head that he covered up with a beret with the classic Vault symbol on it. He had on a grey, long sleeve shirt with thin, vertical, black stripes. He wore suspenders, and long camo pants with a pair of grey shoes. He had pieces of armor on what seemed like random parts of his body. There was no doubt it my mind, it was Roland. 

“This guy came into Sanctuary just now, doesn’t even have a pistol.” I frowned, pushing Davis aside. 

“Yeah, I'm not planning on staying long. I'm actually looking for someone.” I spoke calmly, checking his reaction. Roland looked me up and down.

“Really?” He spoke doubtfully, as if he was sure I was lying. “And who's that?” He asked. I tried not to seem annoyed. This wasn't the time to make enemies, I needed information. 

“Young woman in her mid-twenties. Long black hair and wears tight dresses. She's telekinetic, but not a Siren.” I looked at Roland expectantly, assuming he knew where he was. Roland shook his head. 

“Nope, haven't seen her.” Roland said plainly. He turned to Lt. Davis.

“Head back to the gate.” He said. Davis nodded and obliged. I rolled my eyes.

“Well is there anywhere else she could be?!” I asked, my voice rising a little. Roland suddenly looked worried, even though he didn't even know me. I closed my eyes for a second to take a deep breath.

“Easy citizen, where's the last place you saw her?” He asked. I opened my eyes. 

“My name is Tonni Marslow,” I said gruffly. 

“And the last time I saw her she was-” I stopped, scowling at the thought. She had gone to find Kaneki the last time I saw her. The task shouldn't have taken too long, so she should've been back in time for me to see her. Yet she wasn't. What had she been doing? Roland looked at me, it was clear in his face that he considered this awkward. 

“I've, uh, got to go Marslow. I've got a rebellion to win.” He spoke nervously, and walked passed me. His words hit me with the timing of a poor internet connection. I turned around.

“Wait a minute,” I said.

“I've really got to go.” He said as he set an ECHO recording on the desk.

“She could be in danger and that's all you've got to say?” I said through gritted teeth. Roland briefly turned around.

“I’ve got things to handle Marslow, if you really want my help you're going to have to wait.” He walked out the door, closing it behind him. I clenched my fists cursing under my breath. I started to hear heavy, nervous breathing. I looked over to see Dr. Tannis, hyperventilating into her hands. My face went blank, not really sure what to say. I hadn't really encountered anyone so socially awkward. I started with the basics.

“Are you okay?” I asked. Her breath quickened, blood oozing from her nose. 

“I-I may have s-s-some way to help your situation.” Her one sentence caused spit to spray across my face, her entire composure breaking down. I wiped the spit from my eyes, focusing on her words more than her delivery. 

“What is it?” I asked. Tannis started to breathe quickly again. I put my hand on her shoulder. 

“Calm down, just take a deep breath.” She looked at me nervously, before doing what I suggested. Her breathing stabilized as she stared at me.

“Now just imagine I'm an ECHO recorder, and you're just recording whatever you think will help me.” I spoke slowly, trying not to get her worked up. Her eyes froze on me, her breathing seemed to completely freeze for a second. I tried to be patient, she clearly wasn't used to talking with other people. Suddenly, her face was filled with a little more passion instead of fear. 

“I was eavesdropping on Hyperion using a device I had made from robot and bandit carcasses, when I heard about a woman with long black hair who had invaded Helios.” Tannis spoke quickly, like if she didn't say it all now she might explode, which on this planet was possible. I frowned. 

“Helios?” I asked. I really didn't remember that about the game, but that really wasn't saying much. The fact that I remembered who The Firehawk was, was a miracle in itself. Tannis seemed puzzled, and looked as though she was about to socially shut down again. She looked away from me.

“In case whoever's listening  _ doesn't _ know what Helios is, I'll say it.” She stepped away from me, turning around completely. I was confused at first, before I realized that I told to her to act as though she was recording this for me. 

“Helios is the moon sized base that Hyperion controls Pandora from.” She continued. “It can be seen in the sky anywhere on the planet.” I scowled. She wasn't even on the planet. How the hell was I supposed to get to her if she was basically on the moon? I nodded towards Tannis.

“Is there anyway you know of that I can get there?” I asked. Tannis continued to face the wall.

“The only way I know of to get there is via a spaceship. However, even if someone  _ could _ get up there, Hyperion security would never let them inside.” Tannis said. My fists clenched into a ball. I had no way to get to her. I had no doubt that she was looking for me, but she was in space. The chance of her getting to me first seemed low. Tannis glanced back at me, seeing my expression. I tried to shake off my frustration in vain. 

“Thank you.” I said slowly. I walked towards the door, I didn’t know where I’d go or what I’d do, but staying here wasn’t doing me any good. 

“I must include in this recording that I’d be happy to show anyone around sanctuary who is currently in the room with me.” Tannis said quickly. I turned around, Tannis was looking dead at me. She had wiped away the blood from her nose, but there was a new pool forming above her lip as she stared at me. She was smiling, but it was more of a nervous smile than a genuine one. Then again, maybe that was just how she smiled. I smiled loosely. 

What I wanted to do was find Erica, but there didn't seem to be a way to do that now. My loose smile turned into a genuine smirk. The Vault hunter would be coming here soon. If I waited it out, then there was a chance they would be able to help. I looked at Tannis hopefully. There was a chance I’d fix this yet. 

“Alright,” I said.

“Show me around.”


	6. Lost in confusion

Erica:

 

We only stood in that desolate office for a couple of moments before the door burst open. Soldiers in yellow armor swarmed us, knocking Morgan to the ground before she could even think to pull out her weapon. They charged me, slamming my arms against the wall. I struggled against the hands holding me back, kicking in every which way in an attempt to get free. Morgan did the same. 

_ Clap....Clap...Clap _

Handsome Jack slowly walked into the room, stopping his slow clap when he began to speak. 

“So, you guys  _ really _ thought you could just come in here and run around willy nilly?” He approached Morgan, looking down at her as she struggled against his soldiers. “Now come on, even for you baby eating bandits, that’s dumb.” He looked up at me, smiling like it was his birthday. 

“Now, I’m only going to ask this once:” He approached me slowly, as if he might start pacing impatiently. He stared at me, his smile wavering a little as he did.

“How did you get here?” He asked as he now stood in front of me. 

“Was it a Siren? A spaceship? Come on, help me out here!” I stared at him, it didn’t matter if I told him or not. He wouldn’t believe the truth, but I didn’t want to risk him being more open minded than I thought. If he was, things could easily get out of hand. He looked at me expectantly, only waiting a few moments before understanding that I wouldn’t talk. He raised his arms in ingenuine defeat. 

“Fine, have it your way.” He stepped away from me, kneeling down next to Morgan. Morgan kicked wildly in vain as he pulled a small knife out of his pocket. He held it up in the light. 

“Ya like it? I got it from some idiot on Pandora.” He smirked. “Carved it out of his own finger. His _ finger! _ Can you believe that?!” He held the knife near Morgan's eye carelessly. 

“Do you know how crazy you have to be to cut off your own finger?” Jack went into a short fit of chuckling. Morgan didn’t move, she tried to seem fearless, but even I could see she was terrified.

“I don't know about you, but I wouldn't cut off my finger for some third-rate knife I could buy from Hyperion.” Jack spoke like he was talking to old friends, but without any of the warmth or comfort one gets from talking to old friends. Jack stopped laughing and, with a smile still prominent on his face, he stabbed Morgan in the corner of her eye. Morgan screamed in agony, as Jack dug the knife deeper into her skull. I watched, horrified at what I was seeing. 

“Stop!” I yelled. “You don’t have to-” 

“You really don’t get it yet?” He asked, nearly prying Morgan’s eye out of her socket. His smile disappeared. 

“Tell me how you got here, and your little friend doesn’t get torn apart with this psychos finger.” I stared at Morgan, tears falling down her eye from pain and overall fear. She was going to die. Whether it was from shock or blood loss, she would die if I didn’t do something. Handsome Jack clearly wouldn’t hesitate in killing her, he would feel even less about killing me. My breathing got faster, I could just leave. I could just teleport to an escape pod or something, but that would mean leaving Morgan to her death. It wasn’t even a painless death. 

I sighed, I had to do something and soon. I looked at Jack, ready to make a decision. Then, Morgan’s body turned into a large cloud of pink light, the gem on the side of her shoulder the only thing that seemed solid. The knife fell onto the floor. 

Jack stood up in confusion, as the light soon dissipated, centering around the gemstone she had worn. Then, the gem dropped onto the ground, the light disappearing completely. Jack put his hands on his hips. 

“Huh, that’s new.” He leaned down, picking up the only part of Morgan that remained. He held up the stone, examining it. He chuckled. 

“Well, I uh, guess she’s dead.” He dropped the stone, stepping on it only seconds after it hit the floor. The stone cracked, a large part in the middle of it threatening to break it in half.

“Whoops.” He said. I struggled against the soldiers grip frantically, trying to get free to salvage what was left of Morgan. She was dying, I knew nothing of her species and barely that of her dimension, but I knew that she was dying. I groaned weakly, trying to get one of the soldiers to take pity on me for just being a young woman. It didn’t work.  Jack noticed, and looked up at me, his smile still prominent.

“What’s that?” He asked playfully. “Are you,” He slitted his eyes in fake concentration.

“Are you trying to say somethi-”

“STOP!” I screamed. Jacks smile wavered a bit, teetering from genuine amusement to a sinister look of joy.

“Come on toots, if you want me to stop hurting your friend, you’ll have to give up the goods.” He paused, glancing away for a moment.

“I-I don’t mean that in a sexual way or anything, just to clarify.” I listened to his words, an idea forming in my head.

“I’ll have sex with you!” I screamed. Jack froze, His foot stepping off of the stone. His face was blank, but only for a second before a smile creeped across his face.

“Really?” He chuckled. “If that’s the best distraction you bandits can offer-” I turned my head, and began to bite at the shoulder of my light-blue top, stopping Jack mid-sentence. He stared at me, his expression blank for a second before it turned into anger. He grabbed the collar of my suit, pulling me forward and out of the hands of his soldiers. 

“Listen here you little shit,” He spat. “If I wanted to get laid, I would.” His voice picked up a little, as if he was trying to stay cool. 

“Now what I want, is to know why you’re here. Now are you going to tell me that, or will I have to shatter the remains of your girlfriend here?” I dropped my belt, my skirt falling on the floor with a soft thud. His grasp on me loosened, and his anger seemed to waver a little. He punched me in the jaw, sending me flying onto the ground. Any joy that was in his last sentence, even if it was a facade, was gone now. He signaled to his men, they got the message and left the room. Leaving just me and a psychopath. He approached me, the anger and hatred in his eyes prominent.

“You know, I was trying to show a little mercy here. I thought ‘They’re probably just trying to get the jump on me to see if I slip up.’ ” He stood right above me, my eyes looking up at him trying to mask any fear I might have. His grabbed my throat, lifting me off the ground and pushing me against the wall. 

“I was actually considering sparing you.” He chuckled as he spoke. His smile faded. 

“No, this is just gonna make killing every one of you bandits that much sweeter.” I grasped at my throat, my bare legs waving in the air frantically. I gasped for air, staring into Jacks eyes helplessly. The frown on his face held, the inside of his wristwatch cutting into my neck. I stared at him, thinking for a moment that this was the end. Then I saw something, his eyes were filling with water. It was happening slowly, so much so that most wouldn’t notice, but I did.

“ _ He won’t kill me. _ ” I thought. I scowled in confusion. It didn’t make sense. He showed no remorse in hurting Morgan, and his demeanor suggests he would do the same for anyone. Yet he’s reluctant to spare me. Jacks grip loosened a little, his face upholding the same expression. 

I stopped frowning. He must be attracted to me. Why else would he look at me like we’d met before? No, that didn’t make sense. He only got angry when offered to have sex with him. My eyes widened, suddenly realizing what it must be. He recognized me. Maybe I looked like someone he used to know or something like that. 

He let go of my neck. My bare knees hit the concrete floor, bruising them in the least. I gasped for air, the muscles in my throat screaming in agony. Jack walked over to the door to the room, knocking on it twice. The soldiers swarmed in, quickly gathering around me. Jack wasn’t smiling, his frown wasn’t even the playful one he had seemed to wear through the whole encounter. No, this one was genuine and he didn’t want me to think otherwise. 

“Arrest her, and bring her down with me to Hero’s Pass.” Jack said, as he exited the room. One of the soldiers took out some handcuffs, attaching it around each of my wrists as they clicked in place. Just as the cuffs clicked in place, the stone on the floor glowed with a brilliant light. The pink light curling around the stone, making a humanoid shape, the stone landing on the side of the left shoulder. The whole sight was beautiful and fizzed out for a moment like a TV with bad reception, before returning to it’s shape.

There was a flash of light, as Morgan appeared in place of the light, slowly descending to the ground. She looked different, she wore long pants and a sleeveless shirt that turned into a choker around her neck. Her hair was put back in a tight little bun, and her whole outfit seemed to be in different shades of pink. She opened her eyes, her pupils having disappeared completely, leaving only the pinkish-white in her eyes. She gasped, looking around frantically. The soldiers had seemed to freeze in place, until she spotted them.

“What’re you waiting for? Get her!” One yelled. The soldiers reacted immediately, charging at Morgan, leaving only two to guard me. Morgan reached for her Gem, only it didn’t glow like it usually did before she pulled out her bladed fans. She rolled her eyes, putting her hands up in surrender. I smiled. Morgan was really quite interesting. I knew nothing of her species, but there was a clear dependence to that small stone. 

I coughed, my throat still aching from the strangling. I’d have to ask her about it when we got a moment alone. Morgans eyebrows creased, as the handcuffs were put on her. I sighed. There was an upside in this. There was a good chance that Hero’s Pass was on Pandora. Hopefully Sir’s clone was constructed nearby. Yet, I could only hope. 

To be a servant meant to protect your Master no matter what happened, no matter what they’d done to you. To be a servant and not be optimistic, well it would drive one insane. The soldiers pushed me and Morgan forward aggressively. I tried not to think negatively.

“ _ We’re close to finding you Sir. _ ” I reassured myself.

“ _ We’ll meet up soon, I promise. _ ”


	7. Trusting Insanity

Tonni:

 

I slowly stirred my alcoholic drink with the rusty spoon that the bartender, Moxxi, gave me. Tannis sat across from me, yammering away at me about her research. I sighed. She opened up quicker than I first thought she would. That Vault Hunter had to be here soon, it's too bad I didn't remember how many missions it took to get here. Tannis looked up at me.

“Tonni? You appear to be distressed, shall I recall to you tales of my ceiling chairs?” I shook my head, dropping the spoon I was holding into my mug. 

“I just figured we'd be touring the town instead of sitting in the bar.” Tannis stopped smiling. 

“Oh,” She looked at me nervously. 

“Well the bar is where most of the sleazeballs in this city go for... entertainment.” I frowned. 

“So, why are we here?” I asked. Tannis widened her eyes, clearly not expecting me to say that. 

“I didn't expect you to be so cultured.” She said. I closed my eyes to hide what would've been an obvious eye roll. I stood up.

“I'm going to look around some more.” I adjusted my deep blue tee shirt, realizing that I wasn't wearing my jacket. I sighed. I must've left it in the last dimension… along with all my other belongings. I shook my head, I could only hope Erica brought it. 

“Oh!” Tannis stood up. “Well then, I shall be in my lab if you require me.” She said. She smiled nervously, before running away in fear. I chuckled, she was stupidly nervous. I shook my head, feeling suddenly chilly knowing that I didn't have my jacket. I walked towards the bar, on my way out of the building. 

“Aw, leavin me so soon sugar?” Moxxi asked, her elbows and breasts pressing down on the bar. I stared at her for a second. She was wearing plenty of clothes, they just showed off more of her cleavage than I cared to see. Not to mention, she was wearing enough makeup to be a clown. I raised my hand in a half caring wave as I walked out the door. I stepped outside the bar, a couple of people fighting in the trash pile just outside. I walked around them, my hands in my pockets. I had really lost any belongings I'd cared about. I shook my head. They were just things, I could replace them. I froze, mid step suddenly remembering something important.

 

_ “A Guardian is like a king of each dimension, its job is to protect the integrity of the dimension, and all surrounding miniverses. You, are a traveler from another dimension and as such, Guardians will always see you as a threat to the dimension.”  _

_ “Okay.” I frowned. “What's a Miniverse?” _

_ “A dimension that branches directly from a main one. It contains many more similarities than from dimension 664 to 665.” _

_ Erica paused. “For example.” she clarified.  _

_ “What about the belt then?” I asked.  _

_ “It disguises you to the Guardian, preventing them from seeing you.” Erica explained. _

 

I frantically pulled up my shirt, to find what I had feared was true. The belt was gone, left on my corpse which was probably on Helios. I stomped the ground.

“Damn it!” I yelled softly. This was bad. Erica was definitely coming onto Pandora to find me, but I needed to get to Helios to even survive long enough. I didn't know how long it would take for the Guardian of this dimension to notice me, last time it barely even took a day. I paced up and down the street, racking my brain trying to think of a way to get there quickly. 

“Well hello Tonni.” 

I stopped pacing. I recognized that voice, to the point where I didn't need to see her to know who it was. 

“What're you doing here Scarlet?” I asked without turning around. She stepped closer to me. 

“I should ask you the same thing.” She walked in front of me, smirking as she did. 

“Dead men walking don't do very good around here.” Scarlet, a servant from dimension 11. She was hell-bent on bringing her Master back from the dead. Her crimson hair flowed in the wind, covering and uncovering her ocean blue eyes as it grazed the tops of her shoulders.

“Don't play games with me Scarlet,” I spat. “You've already got your satchel-” 

“And we're very grateful for that.” A young man stepped out from behind me, his short black hair seeming to shine off the sunlight. Even the white strand of hair was glowing amidst the day. His eyes sharp and green like that of a viper. Mori, Scarlet's servant I guess. Mori smiled. 

“Fortunately Tonni, we're not here for you this time.” He reached into his jean pocket, causing me to notice his strange outfit. The last time I met him his clothes appeared to be generic, nothing too noticeable just black jeans and a matching biker jacket. Now, he was wearing pitch black jeans with matching suspenders. A button up white shirt covering his bare chest, and a small bow tie bringing the whole outfit together. I frowned, figuring he must be keeping the jacket elsewhere. He pulled out a small, hand written list. He held it out to me, wanting to show me. I looked at Scarlet doubtfully. She smiled.

“Go on, it’s not gonna bite.” She said mockingly. I rolled my eyes, snatching the paper from Mori’s hand. I unfolded the paper, staring at it’s contents. It was a list, that read:

 

  1. The Guardian of a Fallen Dimension  ✓
  2. The Tortured Souls of the Damned   ✓ **d.025**
  3. The Trapped Souls of Innocents    
  4. A Mercenary’s Satchel   ✓ **d.164**
  5. A Dictator's Mask   ✓ **d.124**
  6. An Arbiters China Doll  



 

I stared at the list in confusion, it seemed to just be a list of random objects and requirements. I held it in the air.

“What’s this?” I asked. 

“A list.” Scarlet said. “It’s the items that contain fragments of my own dimension.” She pointed at number five on the list.

“That’s what we’re here for. Trying to find out who the hell this dictator is and how we can get his mask.” I looked at her doubtfully, not trusting her reason. Handsome Jack has made an impact all over Pandora, he has a moon built in the sky for gods sake. Plus, the was the matter of how she got here. I had to convince them to let me in when I was getting attacked by bandits, and I still got held at gunpoint for it. I set that aside for the moment. 

“ _ One thing at a time. _ ” I thought. 

“How long have you been here?” I asked suspiciously. Scarlet sighed. 

“Still suspicious of me, huh? Even after all that bonding we did?” She chuckled, shaking her head. 

“I came out in Fyrestone a day ago, as the locals call it.” She paused. “I meant the guys in yellow suits that screamed it at me proudly.” Scarlet looked at me expectantly.

“Anything else?” She asked, the annoyance in her voice coming out a little. I was compelled to ask her how she got into Sanctuary, but thought against it. It was something I'd find out sooner rather than later, whether I asked or not. I folded my arms, looking away from her. Scarlet's smile faded, shifting closer to anger. She scoffed. 

“Well I was here to propose an allian-”

“Really Scarlet, you think I'm going to fall for that again?” I glared at her, she shrank beneath my gaze. I unfolded my arms, stepping forward in an attempt at intimidation. 

“You killed me Scarlet, for no reason. I was already wounded, I couldn't even stand, you could've stolen the satchel without even touching me.” Scarlet looked away from me, looking convincingly guilty about what I was reminding her of. I ignored it. 

“You're a psychopath Scarlet, and I don't want to have anything to do with you.” I turned around, stomping back towards Moxxi’s. 

“Where's Erica?” Scarlet asked calmly. I froze, clenching my fists as I came to a screeching halt.

“She's not dead, I figured that much.” Scarlet said. “She on the other side of the planet?” I took in a deep breath through gritted teeth. There was no need to be upset, she just mentioned her. She might not even know where she is. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. 

“She's on Helios.” I said without turning around. I pointed in the sky as I said it, to show her where I meant. There was a pause, as I can only assume she looked at the moon sized base. 

“Oh.” She said defeatedly. Another pause, this one longer than the last. 

“Is she coming to meet you, or…”  

“Get to the point Scarlet.” I said as I turned around to face her. My surprise came when I saw her face. She seemed to be genuinely nervous, maybe even scared. She was faking. She had to be. Scarlet stepped forward, careful not to come too close to me. 

“You're wondering how I got in here right?” She asked. My fists clenched instinctively. She smiled, but not like she usually did. This time it was soft and light, as if she was hiding the fact that she was afraid. My frown faded, I was suddenly compelled to sympathize with her. 

“I can make myself invisible to the untrained eye.” She said. “I could help you get to Erica.” I stared at her, she was making a compelling argument. My mind was telling me not to trust her, but my instincts said differently. My eyebrows creased gently in distrust. I glanced away from her. 

“How would we even get up there?” I asked. Scarlet smiled. 

“Don't you remember? My Master was an inventor. Anything that can be made, I can make.” She spoke confidently, like there was no doubt in her mind. I sighed. I didn't have much of a choice. Even if that Vault hunter showed up, I would've already messed with the plot of the game by talking to Roland. For all I know, the vault hunter wasn't even coming. 

“ _ Then again… _ ” I thought. “ _ I was always crappy at temporal mechanics. _ ”

I shook it off. What would the Vault Hunter even do if they came here? The Vault Hunters were never really thinkers, and even if they were, could they get me into space? Scarlet looked at me hopefully, her eyes glittering off the rays of the afternoon sun. I scoffed. 

“Alright, fine.” I said. Scarlet's face lit up. 

“Ya hear that?!” She called back to Mori. He nodded, his gaze falling on the flyer on the nearby wall. Scarlet pouted like a child. 

“Hey!” She shouted. Mori looked over at her, like his senses had just returned. Scarlet childishly stomped towards him.

“Didn't you hear me? Tonni is gonna work with us!” Scarlet yelled. I walked next to them, Mori’s gaze drifted over to me. His eyes widened a little when Scarlet spoke. 

“Really?” He said. He stepped towards me, his feet were nearly on top of mine. He looked at me closely, as if I was some fascinating scientific marvel, like a talking raccoon or something. He frowned.

“Why?” He asked. I stepped away from him, only for him to step closer. I scoffed, trying not to breathe into his face. 

“It's not like I have another option.” I mumbled. He didn't move, didn't even look like he heard me. I stood still, hoping that he couldn't see that he was making me nervous. I looked around him, trying to look for an escape from the situation. He laughed, breaking the tension as he stepped back. 

“Humans are so funny.” He said through his laughter. 

“Hey guys.” Scarlet called. I looked over at her as she pointed at the flyer on the side of a building. 

“This guy looks like a dictator.” She ripped off the flyer and showed it to me. It was a picture of Roland standing valiantly with an assault rifle on his shoulder. An army of people stood below him, the canon Vault symbol scattered all over the poster. The whole thing was titled: JOIN THE CRIMSON RAIDERS. Just below it were the words FIGHT BACK. I shook my head. 

“Thats just Roland, he's leading the resistance.” Scarlet looked at the flyer again.

“You research this place?” She asked. 

“It was a video game in my home dimension, the only one I ever really played actually.” I said. Scarlet frowned but not at the poster, I could tell she was curious about something. Before I could ask what was on her mind, Mori spoke up.

“So who  _ is  _ our dictator?” He asked. He looked at me expectantly. 

“A man named Handsome Jack.” I said, figuring Scarlet would ask later if she really wanted to know. Scarlet chuckled.

“Seriously? Handsome Jack?” Scarlet looked at me doubtfully, as if I was telling a joke. I nodded, making sure not smile to let her know that I was serious.

“Jack's either on Helios or at Hero's pass.” I saw the confusion on both of their faces before I even finished the sentence. 

“Simply put, he's either on the moon or the other side of the world.” I clarified. Scarlet smiled widely. 

“Well let's get to it then!” She said. Mori raised his hand up, gesturing for silence. The two of us froze, staring at Mori expectantly. He looked between me and Scarlet carefully.

“I'd like to speak with…” he paused, closing his eyes in disgust for what he was about to say. “...my Mistress in private about all this.” He looked at me urgently, like there was some huge secret about Scarlet that I didn't already know. I rolled my eyes. 

“I'll get us some guns.”

 

***

 

He turned to look at who Tonni called Scarlet. “ _ Such a stupid name. _ ” He thought. He had always known her as Genevieve of Hilton, at least before her Master died. 

“He will betray us.” he stated as Tonni rounded the corner. He spoke like it was a proven fact. Genny smirked at the idea.

“He won't.” She said. “At least, not until we find Erica.” She hadn't even looked at him, she just stared into the distance as she talked. 

“And by the time that happens, he'll trust us.” Genevieve said confidently. He frowned.

“And if you're wrong?” He asked. She chuckled at the thought. 

“Come on Elee, don't you trust me?”

“I trust you, I just think you should be careful.” He said stubbornly. 

“Elee,” She looked at him, her smile still present, but fake disappointment on her face. 

“Careful’s my middle name.”

  
  
  



	8. A Hero's chat

Erica:

 

Hero's pass was larger than I expected, the whole place stretched over ten miles and they planned to stretch it longer. I walked alongside Morgan, the soldiers holding each of our handcuffs tightly to keep us from getting away. I looked around at the sheer amount of workers around me. It was a strange feeling I got as I stared at them. I knew of what Jack capable of, and how unstable he was mentally, yet here were his men chatting as if it were just a normal day at the job. A strange sensation of pity and sadness came over me for these people. They seemed completely oblivious to the insanity that lied within their boss. Or maybe they weren't, maybe they knew just how crazy Handsome Jack could be and it scared them. The idea to quit or leave legitimately scared them. My sadness melted away, until only pity was felt for these people. I jumped a little, at the sight of one of the large robots walking by. Morgan looked over at me confidently, I tried to return the look. Her expression turned into one of doubt, I could tell I had failed in pretending I wasn't nervous. I looked ahead of myself, trying to decipher why we would be brought here. We stopped, one of the soldiers walked ahead of us, unlocking the door to a small structure. I was pushed into the building, landing hands first on the ground. Morgan fell right beside me, as the door closed behind both of us. Leaving us in the well lit room that was our prison. I sat up slowly, my gaze falling on Morgan, who was struggling to sit up. I looked around, nothing in the room, just like the prison on Helios, except the blue barrier had been replaced with an iron door. I stood up, walking over to Morgan. Morgan struggled on the ground. I couldn't tell what she was looking at, because her pupils had disappeared. I held out my hand, I knew she saw it because she had stopped trying to push herself up. She grabbed it, clutching onto my wrist as I pulled her off the ground. She stood up straight, smiling at me. 

“Thanks.” She said. She brushed off her pants and looked around, examining the room. She frowned, her gaze stopping at the ceiling above us. I couldn't tell exactly what. I looked at the ceiling, only really seeing the light strip above us, then back at her. 

“Is something the matter?” I asked. She turned around.

“That doors made of iron?” She asked as she stepped towards the door, her arm was crossed across her body, while the other was on her chin in thought. I nodded.

“Cast iron metal, made from Goethite ore it looks like.” I said, examining the doorway. There were clear marks in the metal that suggested it was poorly molded in a cast. The metal was rough, rougher than the normal earth iron that was found in my home dimension, suggesting it was Goethite. Morgan turned back to me, not questioning my conclusions. 

“Goethite’s flammable right?” She asked rhetorically. I smiled lightly, I understood what she was planning. I walked underneath the light strip.

“Could you give me a lift?” I asked. Morgan walked next to me, cupping her hands in the air for me to step on. I stepped on them, her hands didn't even shake under my weight. She lifted me slowly, until I was just below the light. 

“Ms. Morgan?” I called. 

“Just call me Morgan, ma’am.” Morgan said. I froze a little when she called me ma’am. I wasn't her superior or anything, she didn't need to do that. I set it aside, focusing on why I started the conversation. 

“You never told me about your species.” I said. 

“You don't know about them?” Morgan asked, a little shock coming through in her voice. I shook my head. 

“Do you have any suggestions on getting this glass off?” I asked. Morgan peeked out from behind my legs.

“Try using this.” She moved one of her hands, causing me to balance on one. She took out the small pin holding her bun in place, her sparkling, hot pink hair flowing just above her shoulders. I found myself staring at her unconsciously. She threw the pin at me, it spun in the air gaining speed as it got closer. I caught it, just as her hand returned to it's spot under my foot. I glanced at the pin, or at least, that's what it looked like at first glance. Upon further inspection, I saw the pin was closer to a long slender piece of glass, or the blade of a small sword. I wedged the blade between the glass and ceiling tile.

“I'm from a race called Gems.” Morgan said. “We're created to serve the Diamond authority. Yellow diamond, Blue diamond, White diamond, and Pink diamond.” The glass popped out of it's spot in the ceiling, I dropped it onto the floor with a quiet thud and the miniscule sound of shattering as the glass cracked. 

“What happened back on Helios?” I asked. Morgan frowned.

“My body is just a projection of light coming from my Gem. When the projection takes too much physical damage, I retreat to my gem.” Morgan said. I pried open another smaller layer of glass. Morgan continued.

“I can then choose the appearance of my physical form, before I reform.” I nodded as I dropped another section of glass on the ground. I stared at the bulbs. 

“So you chose to make your pupils white?” I asked. I looked down at Morgan as she shook her head.

“My gem is cracked, it ended up affecting the projection.” Morgan said. I touched small bulb, starting to slowly unscrew it. 

“Is that why you couldn't conjure up your fan?” There was a chuckle, I stopped screwing and looked down at Morgan. 

“Yes, but I don't just conjure it up. Gems can summon unique weapons from their gemstones.” Morgan explained. I paused, continuing to unscrew the bulb.

“Morgan?” I called. 

“ma’am?” She answered. I frowned, thinking about her reaction.

“You and Tonni seem to laugh whenever I ask serious questions, why?” I asked. There was silence, I looked down at Morgan, her face had flushed red. 

“My apologies ma’am, if I've offended you in anyway-”

“Morgan.” I interrupted. She looked up at me desperately.

“Please don't call me ma’am.” I said politely. Morgan looked at me with fear, like I would hurt her or something if she reacted wrong. I was compelled to stop what I was doing altogether just to talk to her. I thought against it. She was acting strange, but it didn't look like it needed immediate attention. The Light bulb popped out, dimming the room ever so slightly. I put it in my other hand, realizing the other one had first degree burns on my palm. I held up the bulb, Morgan saw it, and let me down gently. I stepped off of her hands, my shoes making a light tapping sound as they hit the ground. Morgan seemed to freeze when she saw me. 

“I'm sorry Morgan, but I'm just a servant.” I said. I walked towards the door, the bulb in hand. “Whoever it is you're hoping me to be, it's not me.” I said. Morgan didn't respond, her silence made me worry a little. She had been created to serve this diamond authority, and now she was separated from them. She had no one to serve, no real purpose without them. I looked back at Morgan, her face ridden with despair. I smiled, trying to lighten her mood.

“Just think of me as your fellow commanding officer.” I said. Morgan looked away, the sadness that was previously present dissipating, being replaced with focus on our task. I broke off the glass, revealing the conduits that would ignite the light bulb. I stared at it, realizing a hole in our plan. 

“Is there a problem?” Morgan asked. I turned towards her.

“The bulb needs to be on for this to work.” I said. “Is there anything around here that might-” 

The door opened, Morgan and I instinctively jumped back. I held the broken bulb behind my back, hiding it from whoever was on the other side. It was just a couple of Jack's men, in their uniform yellow armor. One of them grabbed my arm, causing me to drop the broken lightbulb. It shattered on the ground, the base being the only remaining piece that was intact. The men didn't seem to notice. The soldier pulled me out of the room, the door slamming behind me before I even got a last look at Morgan. They pushed me forward, taking me away from Morgan. I didn't know for sure where I was going, but remembering my last encounter with Handsome Jack, I could easily guess. He wanted to talk to me, just as much as I wanted to talk to him. We both had questions for each other, so what better time to ask then when I'm in his custody? At least, that's all I could assume. My arm began to hurt from all the pushing and pulling on it. I ignored it, things much worse than pain could happen here. Lost in my own thoughts, the world passed by in a blur. I hadn't realized we had arrived until I was pushed indoors. I was in an office, smaller than the one on Helios, but still pretty big. The walls were lined with bookshelves, which were filled with books on gun mechanics and Handsome Jack's personal life. There wasn't a bookshelf on the back wall, just a portrait of Jack looking off into the distance like he was ready to attack something that was far away and in the sky. A desk was just in front of the portrait, Handsome Jack sitting in the chair behind it. He smiled when I entered, standing up once he saw me.

“Well, if it isn't the woman of the hour.” 

He waved his hand, signalling his men to leave. They understood, and left the room. He stepped around the desk, approaching me. 

“Now you've been bringing up a lot of questions young lady,” he spoke like a parent scolding his child. He walked right up to me, his lips smiling in amusement, but his eyebrows creased in hidden anger. The look was threatening, mainly because the last time I saw it, he'd been torturing Morgan. I didn't move, struggling to keep the look on my face stoic. 

“I could say the same about you.” I said boldly. He chuckled.

“Listen sweetheart,” He made his way back to his chair as he talked. “I’m the good guy here, and as such, I'm willing to cut you a deal.” I frowned, positive that this deal would end in what he assumed would kill me. He sat in the chair, setting his feet on the edge of the desk. 

“We've got questions right? You wanna know about the beloved hero who’s gonna save this planet, I wanna-”

“Mr,” I interrupted. He froze in place his smile freezing with it. I could see his fists clenching in anger from where I was standing.

“Could you please get to the point?” I asked, trying to maintain my polite manner. I attempted to look tough, despite the fact that I was scared of what he’d do. He shrugged, his smile disappearing, leaving only an angry frown.

“Suit yourself,” I heard his anger bleed through into his words. He put his feet down off the desk. 

“I ask my questions, you ask me yours, everyone gets what they want!” He smirked.

“So…” he sat up in his chair, staring at me intently. “Do we have a deal?”

I frowned, he made it  _ sound _ fair but he had the advantage somehow and I knew it. A man like him doesn't make a bet he can't win. However, I wouldn't get answers any other way.

“Only if I can ask my question first,” I said. Jack’s eyes widened. 

“Whoa, little bit of spunk in this one.” He chuckled, waving me off with his hand. 

“Go on kitten, ask me.” He said dismissively. I looked away from him, suddenly reluctant in asking the question. There was a chance it would set him off but, I was sure I could care of myself. 

“Why didn't you kill me?” I asked. He paused, clearly not expecting me to ask that. He quickly recovered, making it seem like he was happy to answer.

“Come on, it's me!” He stood up. “Handsome Jack, the hero Pandora needs.” He spoke like it was some propaganda commercial he was pitching.

“I showed you mercy, because that's what heroes do.” He said plainly. I shook my head. 

“You're lying,” I said. “You were going to kill me, and you very well could've.” I spoke softly, making sure not to raise my voice. 

“Any information you wanted from me, you could've got from Morgan.” I watched him closely, his fake happiness draining away as I went on.

“I'm expendable to you,” I continued. 

“and yet you let me live.”

“Hey watch it honey!” I froze, at the sudden sound of his voice.

“You’re stepping into dangerous territory, and I’m really not in the mood for this bullshit, alright?!” He was yelling now, like I was supposed to bend to his will like he was my Master. He wasn't, not even close. 

“Why aren't you in the mood Jack? You seemed fairly amused a few moments ago.” I asked. The polite manner of my usual speaking had peeled away from my tone, making me sound braver than I felt. 

“Do I look like someone you know? Someone you may have-”

He pointed his fist at me, some sort of shock laser came out and tased me. I fell on the floor, shaking out of instinct alone opposed to choice. 

“Don't you DARE play dumb with me. You know DAMN WELL WHO YOU LOOK LIKE!” Jack was screaming at this point, screaming at someone who was now incapacitated, and wouldn't be conscious for too much longer at this rate. My eyes glanced over at him, he was standing over me. His anger seemed to subside the more he looked, his expression turning into a gentle one I had never seen before. His frown quickly returned. 

“Damnit.” the pain suddenly passed, the muscles spasms going with it. Leaving me lying on the floor motionlessly, afraid to move, afraid to blink. 

“What the hell are you doing?” I heard Jack ask.

“Get up before your friend gets the same treatment.” His voice held more pain than anger this time. I obliged, slowly standing with my sore body. He looked away from me, trying not to make eye contact. He was hurt, I hadn't done anything and yet I'd managed to hurt him. Why? Who did I look like that could leave him in such an emotional state? I suddenly felt pity towards him, he was nearly broken. I only thought he was nearly broken because he had shown mercy. I bowed, trying to seem more polite than I had been.

“My apologies Mr, I never asked permission to call you by your first name.” I apologized. He looked at me, his eyes widened a little as his gaze fell on me. I didn't move or respond, waiting for his answer before I said or did anything else. His face flushed red. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” He said dismissively. He walked in front of his desk. 

“Listen babe, everyone calls me Jack. What makes you think you're any different?” he picked up a tissue box, and tossed it to me. I caught it with both of my hands, looking up at him in confusion.

“Now wipe that mess off your face, I've still got some things to ask you.” He said. I touched my face, realizing that I had been crying. It must've been from when he tased me, but it was so quick and sudden I hadn't even noticed. I wiped the tears from my cheeks, making sure to wipe my eyes as well. He sat in his chair, signalling for me to sit across from him. I did as he implied, sitting in the small office chair on the other side of his desk. 

“How did you get on Helios?” He asked. I debated whether or not to tell him the truth. A man like him would do no good with the information, and there was a good chance he'd be open minded enough to believe it. I had decided not to tell him, before I remembered what he did to Morgan. How he  _ literally _ broke her. My reluctance was obvious as he stared at me. I decided not to wait for him to say another stupid remark.

“I'm from another dimension. I came here to revive my Master. It was mere coincidence that the portal opened in your office.” Handsome Jack laughed, his voice booming through the room, and perhaps outside of it. His composure had broken completely, tears starting to stream down his face in amusement. I stared at him in confusion, not really understanding the comedy in the situation. He tried to speak through the laughter.

“I...I knew you Pandorans were crazy, but…” he spilled off into more laughter. I frowned, realizing that he wasn't taking me seriously. 

“Jack-”

“Did you really think-” he interrupted himself, his laughter slowing. He wiped a tear from his eye as he spoke coherently.

“Seriously though, how'd you get on Helios?” He asked. His whole face was smiling now, something that was a new look on him. It was unfortunate that I first saw it when I told him the truth. I decided not to repeat myself, he wasn't listening to what I was saying, so I'd need to prove it. 

“You recall a corpse in your office correct?” I asked. 

“Listen sweetheart-”

“Do not call me sweetheart.” I said plainly. It was starting to get on my nerves each time he called me some silly pet name. Jack’s smile was gone, he raised his arms in defeat. 

“Fine, tell me your silly little story.” He was frowning now, clearly sick of the entire situation. I sighed, my eyes drifting into my lap.

“If you really don't believe me, then fine. Send me back to prison, kill me. I don't care Jack.” I looked up at him.

“But if you wanna test it, that corpse up on Helios has got everything you need to travel to another dimension. Now of course, if you'd prefer to try and figure it out yourself, which could take decades even with the best scientists available, then do so. Just try to remember that you've got someone in your custody who already knows how to use it.” I smiled. 

“Do as you wish. You're not my Master, so your decisions do not concern me.” Jack rolled his eyes. 

“Are you done?” He asked impatiently. 

“HEY!” He shouted. Some men ran into the room.

“Did you-”

“Take her back to where she was,” He commanded. The men looked at each other in confusion.

“Well? What the hell are you waiting for?!” Jack yelled. They jumped, quickly grabbing at my arms and pulling me out of the chair. Jack avoided my gaze, scowling at the bookshelf. I smirked. He was doubtful. He was angry because I had made him doubt. Either that, or because I looked like someone he knew. This was going well, or as well as it could go when you're in the custody of a madman. He could go back, and get those items, or he could just leave me to rot. I was hopeful, because something told me he wouldn't do the latter. This was good, Master couldn't last too long without that belt, I had to get it to him and fast, but something told me that speed was the last thing on Handsome Jack's mind.


	9. Time wasting

Tonni:

 

“Well? Are you going to buy something or not?” Marcus, the arms dealer, asked impatiently.

I stared between the large selection of guns, trying to determine which gun would best fit Scarlet. I had already picked out a Dahl  and Jakobs gun for me and Mori.

“I need another minute.” I said, my gaze drifting to the Maliwan pistol. Marcus rolled his eyes. 

“You’ve been here long enough, buy something or get out.”

“Yeah, yeah, I've got it.” I picked up a Maliwan pistol, and set it next to the Jakobs sniper rifle and Dahl assault rifle. Marcus held out his hand.

“That'll be about 2000,” I nodded and reached into my pocket, before I remembered that all my belongings were on my corpse. Even if I did have my money, I was sure none of it was the Pandoran currency. I froze a little, trying to think of a way to stall him. What'd I have on me? A couple of quarters, a piece of paper, a cigarette, a matchbook and a stack of eridium I found outside.

“ _ Eridium...”  _ I remembered that being a form of currency in the game. Hopefully Marcus would take it. I pulled out the stack and set it on the counter. I began to pack up my guns, assuming he accepted the money. 

“What the hell is this?!” He yelled. I frowned. “That's your payment.” I said plainly. He shook his head. 

“No no no, I don't take Eridium-”

“Why not?” I asked stubbornly. “That guy down the street takes it.”

“ _ That guy _ ate a car once.” Marcus retorted.

“And yet he's got a better deal going on than you.” I mumbled to myself. He scoffed, clearly hearing that. 

“You want to buy guns somewhere else? Good luck with that.” I scowled, an idea hatching in my head. I started to set down  the guns, rolling my eyes. 

“Fine then, I'll just go back to that guy down the street.” I mumbled, hoping he'd hear me. He did, his hand grabbing my wrist as soon as I said it.

“What guy?” He asked slowly, clearly willing to kill this man. I shook off his hand violently. 

“Some guy in a building down the street. The one with the big purple sign.” I said. Marcus chuckled. 

“Earl? He's not selling guns.” He spoke nervously as if it was easy for him to believe. That was good. “Not yet he isn't.” I said. “He offered me some the last time I stopped by. He said he’d sell them to me to see if the business panned out when I left Sanctuary later today.” I reached into my pocket, beginning to play with the quarters like I did when I was in thought. “I told him I wouldn't take them, that I'd check out the infamous ‘Marcus Munitions’ first.” I made the quotes in the air as I said it making sure to roll my eyes. 

“Clearly that was a mistake.” I said as I turned around and made my way up the stairs. 

“Now wait a minute!” He shouted. I didn't slow my pace. 

“I'm sure we can work something out.” He said. I stopped, turning my head to look back at him. “What were you thinking?” I asked, enticed by his offer. He frowned, clearly reluctant to make the offer. 

“I'll make it 200, and DON'T tell me you won't take it, that's the best I can do.” He said, I could tell he was desperate not to lose business, but stubborn on still getting money out of it. That wouldn't work. I didn't have any money, and I certainly didn't know where to get any. 

“Do not fret my friend.” I turned my head back towards the entrance. Tannis stood in the doorway holding cash in her hand. 

“I shall happily pay for your killing needs.” She walked down the stairs, walking around me and up to Marcus's counter. I walked up behind her. Tannis looked up at me expectantly. 

“How much?” She asked. I stared at her, smirking a little. I must've left an imprint on her. “200.” I said. She counted her cash, setting it on the counter and picking up the guns I had put down. She held them all in her arms awkwardly, struggling to walk up the steps. I smiled jokingly at Marcus, who was glaring at me like I had just had sex with his wife. I turned around, quickly running up the stairs towards Tannis. 

“You didn't have to-” 

“Oh nonsense, you certainly weren't going to pay for these.” Tannis insisted. She stopped walking, holding out her arms to me. “Go on, you know how I hate manual labor.” She spoke as if we'd known each other for years. I brushed it off. It was obvious that she had a screw or two loose. I picked up the pistol, putting it in the holster on my hip. I put the assault rifle on the strap on my back, and I held the sniper rifle in my hands. 

“Well, thanks for that.” I said. I nodded towards her as a sort of wave since my hands were full. I turned and began to walk away from her. 

“T-tonni?!” She yelled. I stopped, having only taken a few steps. I turned to face her, my eyebrow raised in confusion. 

“I was wondering if I might be able to tag along on your adventure.” she spoke nervously like she always seemed to, her eyes drifting off towards the ground. 

“I'm not one for the athletic work, but I might be able to help you find your friend.” I frowned, still confused about the whole proposal. She didn't even know me, we met literally an hour ago. Why was she even willing to help me? I shook my head.

“I think I'll be fine.” I said. I turned around, starting to walk away from her. She caught up to me. 

“Well, I'll tag along with you anyway to help your scientific needs.” She started to walk ahead of me. I sighed, this was going to be a long day. 

 

***

 

Scarlet stood impatiently where I had left her. Mori stood beside her, smirking slightly as he stared into the distance. I frowned, there was something up with him. I understood Scarlet's story, I understood that she was a servant trying to revive her master, but I  _ didn't  _ understand why Mori was helping her. He didn't seem to like her too much, and he certainly wasn't a servant. That wouldn't make any sense. Could a servant even create another servant? I stopped the train of thought, my head starting to hurt thinking about the idea. Scarlet spotted me walking towards her, and smiled widely. 

“Welcome back to the party-” she stopped herself, spotting the strange woman walking next to me. Her smile turned into a smirk. 

“Oh? And who do we have here?” She walked up to Tannis, who was nervously backing away from her. I put my hand on Scarlet's chest, gently pushing her back. 

“Scarlet, play nice.” I said sternly. She looked at me innocently. 

“Come on Tonni, I was just saying hi to your lady friend.” She twiddled her fingers at Tannis, causing her nose to erupt with blood. It hit both me and Scarlet, ruining my only shirt and Scarlet's black tube top. Scarlet looked at me in utter bewilderment. I was a little horrified at first, despite living in a dimension where death was a daily thing, I'd never been covered in blood. I desperately shook off the feeling, that probably wouldn't be the worst thing to happen on this planet. I put my hand on Tannis’ shoulder to try and calm her down. 

“Just like an Echo recorder, remember?” I said softly. Tannis’ breathing slowed after a moment, she was seeming to calm down. Mori approached the group, sighing as he caught sight of the situation. 

“What happened here?” He asked. Scarlet chuckled, wiping the blood off her cheek. 

“Just a little fun with Tonni's new friend.” She spoke nervously, opposed to her usual cheery attitude. Mori frowned, looking at Tannis suspiciously. 

“Scarlet, Mori, this is Dr. Patricia Tannis. She's one of the locals.” I introduced. Mori chuckled when I said his name. I frowned at him.

“Something funny?” I asked. He had barely even smiled when he chuckled, so his face was completely serious now when I looked at him. He smirked, breaking through his facade. “You're still calling me that.” I scoffed.

“What else am I supposed to call you?” I asked, my annoyance starting to become clear in my voice. Scarlet stepped between us.

“Easy boys, we've still got places to go right?” She said. I nodded, slitting my eyes at Mori.

“So how are we going to do this?” I asked, trying to ignore Moris behavior. Mori’s smirk faded as he focused on the task at hand.

“Let's start with Heros pass,” he said. Scarlet clapped her hands. “Alright then, let's just get a car and-”

“No.” I said sternly, stopping Scarlet in her tracks. “We have to go to Helios first.” I said. Scarlet's smile wavered a little, almost turning into anger opposed to her usual happiness. 

“Why?” She asked. I sighed, pulling up my shirt to reveal the empty space wear the belt usually was. Her smile disappeared completely. 

“YOU FORGOT THE BELT?!” she screamed. I let go of my shirt as Scarlet began to pace back and forth in front to me. I tried to explain myself. 

“Erica brought my corpse over from the last Dimension, I managed to respawn on Pandora at a New-u station…”

“...but not with the belt.” Mori finished. I nodded, letting him know he was right. Scarlet started to breathe faster. 

“Don't you UNDERSTAND Tonni?!” She shouted. “It will not take long for the Guardian to find you at this rate.” She spoke in a way I'd never seen her speak, frantically. It worried me a little, but I tried to shake it off. 

“I should be fine, thi-”

“NO Tonni, it's not fine.” She stopped pacing, staring me dead in my eyes. 

“Did you ever ask yourself, why Erica and I never needed a belt like that?” I frowned, starting to get annoyed with her yelling at me. She continued talking, without my response. 

“It's because we're  _ servants _ , and the Guardians know that. They know that if a servant is around, their Master isn't far behind.” she looked at me with a sense of urgency I'd never seen. My eyes widened a little, realizing what she meant. 

“ _ Because Erica's here, they already know I'm here. _ ” I ran my fingers through my hair to try and calm myself down. This  _ was _ bad, extremely fucking bad. 

“Fuck,” I whispered under my breath. 

“We've gotta get to Helios, NOW.” I said, a sense of newfound urgency in my voice. Scarlet nodded, clearly calmed down at my understanding.

“Well, how are we gonna get there?” She asked. I stared at her in shock. 

“I'm sorry, weren't  _ you  _ the one who said you could build us a rocketship?” The hostility in the area was raising by the second, as Scarlet looked at me nervously, trying to find a way to tell me it was bullshit. 

“I could help.” Tannis said bravely. All eyes landed on her the moment she spoke up. She froze a little, looking away from the group as she held her echo recorder in her hand. 

“I’m not one for mechanical science, but I  _ do _ happen to know someone who is.” Tannis spat a little onto her recorder as she spoke, making me feel a little disgusted at how much built up spit must be on that thing. 

“Who?” Mori asked. Tannis looked back at the group nervously, before quickly turning her head away from us in fear. 

“A man named Scooter runs the poorly named Catch-a-ride machines all over Pandora. Luckily, he's currently residing in Sanctuary.” She said. I nodded. 

“We'll go meet him then.” I started to turn to walk away before Mori grabbed me. He scowled, focusing on my eyes. I shook off his grasp.

“What the hell are you-”

“Has your left eye always been blue?” He asked. I scoffed, moving to walk away.

“If this is some kinda joke-” 

“Tonni.” Scarlet called my name sternly causing me to freeze in my tracks. She stepped towards me, pulling a small pocket mirror out of her jean pocket. She opened it, it wasn't slow, but it felt like it took forever the anticipation of it. Was I turning into something else? Some other Ghoulish creature? I'd played this game before, and the only other species were Zer0, and Sirens. Why would I be turning into a Siren? Then again, why had I been turning into a Ghoul? It didn't make any sense. I frowned a little, trying not to show that I was a little scared of it being true. The mirror opened fully, letting me see my face within it. Letting me see the brown eyes that I had had since I was born, and that the left one had turned blue. Scarlet looked at me nervously. 

“They found us.”


	10. Escape

All:

 

“Talk to me Angel, I need info on our latest prisoner.” Handsome Jack said into his ECHO communicator as he walked through Hero's Pass.

“Well...her name is Erica.” Angel responded plainly. 

“That's it? You've got a brain the size of a planet you can give me more than just that.” there was a pause, as if she was thinking about her answer before she said anything. 

“Hellooooo? Angel? I'm talking to you.”

“There's no record of her anywhere on Pandora,” Angel said, starting right from where she left off, as if there had been no pause at all. “...or anywhere else for that matter, before she appeared in your office.” 

“So what? She’s a ghost or something?” He paused mid thought, remembering what Erica had said. 

“No sir, but she's the closest thing you'll find to one on Pandora.” Angel said. Jack didn't hear what Angel had said.

“Yeah right of course.” He said dismissively, making Angel feel a little lower than she already did. He walked over to one of his fast travel stations.

“They got rid of that dead bandit in my office right?” He asked, tapping away at the fast travel station. 

“No sir, no one's-”

“Great, thanks Angel.” He hung up the call as the station lit up, scanning him to make sure it wasn't a bandit trying to get into Helios. 

“ _ Scan complete. Hey there sexy. _ ” He smiled upon hearing the words he had heard so many times before.

“Helios, my office.” He said. There was a flash of light, as he was deconstructed and then reconstructed into his office. He stepped down the stairs, spotting Blake telling some idiots to move the body. 

“Hold that thought Blake.” Handsome Jack said as he approached the lot of them. Blake froze, along with everyone else. 

“Sir! We were just moving the-”

“Shut up Blake, God you are so annoying.” Jack had stopped in his tracks, frowning deeply at Blake as he berated him. 

“You’re like some stupid fairy flying in my face, screaming obvious shit at me.” He laughed a little as he spoke.  

“You don't think I can see that you were going to move the body?” He chuckled, walking around his subordinate to kneel down next to the corpse, searching it for anything out of the ordinary. His hand stopped on the jacket pocket, he pulled out a small flip phone. He looked at it slowly, turning it in his hand. 

“What the hell is this?” He asked. Blake stepped forward, trying to examine it without getting too close to Jack. 

“Some sort of communication device?” He suggested. 

“I wasn't asking for more questions Blake.” Jack said as he pocketed the device. He looked back at Blake.

“If I ask a question, I want an answer. GOT IT?” he said the last couple words more forcefully than the rest of the sentence. Blake nodded submissively as Jack turned his focus back to the body. 

“Everything you need is on the body…” he mumbled to himself. His hand drifted too close to the corpse's head, pressing a button he hadn't even known was there.

_ Blip _

What was once an invisible headset reappeared around the bodies head, with a mic leading down to his mouth. Jack started to laugh, taking the headset off of the corpse as he stood up.

“Oh this is gonna be fun.”

 

***

 

Erica:

 

I was lying down on the floor of the chamber, trying to think of some way we could escape. It would be simple to just teleport out, but I could only teleport as far as I could see, and something told me this place was far too big to meditate on.Morgan was poking at the broken lightbulb I had dropped earlier, maybe hoping she could fix it somehow if she poked it just right. She looked down at me and saw my troubled expression. Morgan walked over to me, sitting with her knees folded under her, right next to my legs. There was silence between us both for a second, my thoughts had cleared the moment Morgan approached me, she must've wanted something.

“Do you really think he'll do it?” she asked, her eyes never meeting with mine. I nodded slowly.

“He recognizes me, so he won't be able to stand seeing me in pain.” I explained.

“But what makes you think he'll get the transporter?” Morgan asked, her teeth clearly clenched. I looked over at her. Her fists were closed, her nails possibly digging into her palms. Her body was screaming that she was in anger, but her face said otherwise. Her face was frowning in desperation and fear. I answered the question, not sure what else to say.

“He's a greedy man, who wants nothing but power. I only gave him what he wan-”

“What if you're wrong?!” She yelled, standing up. 

“Then we leave.” I said simply as I sat up slowly. She scoffed at me.

“And how do you propose we do that?” I held out my hand, asking for the Light bulb she was holding. She frowned and handed it to me.

“Have fun with your broken lighting system.” She mumbled stubbornly as she stomped to the other side of the room. I sighed, digging through my pockets for anything that might be useful. I didn't have much when I arrived, but maybe there was something I had found… My hand closed around the small computer chip that Rhys had been carrying back on Helios. I pulled it out, examining it closely for anyway I could connect it with the light bulb. I frowned, I wasn't much of an engineer, but it  _ looked  _ like I could just attach the bulb to the top of the chip. Frightened of the entire thing blowing up, I fixed the light bulb before slowly attaching it to the computer chip. There was a spark of light that flashed throughout the room. Morgan turned towards me, her worried frown turning into restrained excitement. I could tell she was trying not to smile. She walked over to me, as I stood up with the now lit light bulb in hand. 

“Where'd you get that?” Morgan asked, trying to sound concerned to cover her happiness that I'd made it work. 

“A worker on Helios dropped it. I suppose no one realized I had it.” I walked over to the door I had been thrown in through only 15 minutes ago. I held the bulb next to the door, ready to ignite it.

“Wait!” Morgan called. I pulled the bulb away from the door, looking back at her in confusion. She frowned, staring at the iron door.

“There are hundreds of men waiting for us on the other side of that door, and maybe even Handsome Jack.” She said. My expression went blank, understanding where she was going with this.

“I wouldn't even bring it up if my gem wasn't cracked.” She continued. I nodded slowly, telling her that I understood. I handed her the broken bulb that was attached to the computer chip. I backed away from the door, as Morgan took my place heating up the door. There was quiet as I closed my eyes, trying focus.

“Just try not to shatter my gem.” Morgan said bitterly, breaking my concentration slightly. I smirked at her comment, keeping my eyes closed in order to focus on the task at hand. I took a deep breath, starting to concentrate on my own breathing, and ignore the sound of the metal starting to melt. 

“Do not be afraid of what you're about to suffer.” I spoke slowly, scared of what might happen. “Be joyful in hope,” I had never needed to use my powers so often, Mistress mentioned that it was a good thing that I never really needed to use it. I suppose I'd be figuring out why soon enough. 

“Patient in affliction, and loyal to your master.” I started to slowly open my eyes, feeling the heat from the burning metal starting to engulf me.

“She is my master, and I am to serve her, in life and death.”

 

***

 

I woke up with a jolt, my head spinning like an out of control race car. I sat up quickly, my most recent memories fading back to me in a blur. What was I doing? Faded images flashed into my mind of a man wearing a mask that looked like his face. I was… helping him? I shook my head. No, that didn't seem right. I was… hurting him? I saw myself being choked and tased by him, the pain from those moments rushing back in an instant. I was starting to understand. 

“ _ I was trying to… _ ” I racked my brain thinking of what I was doing before I activated my powers. 

_ “I was… Escaping, from him _ .” The empty prison cell became clear in my mind, along with Morgan. My eyes widened, as I realized that I was alone. I looked around, starting to take in my surroundings. It was clear that I was still in Hero's pass, but the ground around me was far different from when I had first arrived. The ground was littered with bodies as far as I could see. I stood up, nearly stumbling over my own feet. 

“Morgan?!” I called. My voice echoed throughout the passage, doing nothing to ease my nerves. There was no answer, and no living person in sight. My breathing quickened, despite being the servant of a mercenary I’d never killed anyone before. I closed my eyes, trying not to cry at the idea of how many lives I'd just destroyed, and there was a good chance Morgan was among them. I wiped my eyes, was something wrong with me? Everyone I'd known seemed to be content with murder, and maybe even take pleasure in it. Yet I was standing here, nearly hyperventilating at the thought of killing even one of them. I ran over to one of the nearby bodies, kneeling down next to them as I put my first two fingers on their neck. They may  _ look _ dead but they could just be unconscious, or maybe even sleeping. That would be good right? I pressed harder on the man's neck, thinking that maybe I was just pressing the wrong spot. I took my fingers off his neck, wiping off the new batch of tears that threatened to soak my entire face. I pressed my fingers on his wrist, constantly moving them in the hopes to find some sort of pulse. I stopped moving my fingers, knowing that if I kept moving them I'd never find his pulse. I pressed on his skin as hard as I could. There was still color in his face, he was just unconscious. I couldn't have killed these people, I just knocked them out. My painted nails began to dig into his skin, causing blood to spill out of his body. As I stopped fighting the tears from streaming down my face, a flash of light blinded me for a few seconds. I fell onto the ground, it felt as though it came from right in front of me, despite the lack of anything there. I started to sit up, a bullet whizzing by my face as I did. I froze, quickly turning my head in the direction it came from. A young woman stood a great distance away from me, holding what looked to be a revolver up towards me. She lowered the revolver, cursing under her breath, it gave me a chance to get a better look at her. Her brown hair was straight, and barely stretched beyond her chin. She wore a black trench coat that reached just below her knees. She wore a white vest underneath it with a purple star on the right side of it. There was a star type badge on top of her trench coat, and she wore a gauntlet similar to the one Jack wore. Her pants were black, but had a purple stripe down the left side of it that said Sheriff in bold black letters. To top it all off, she wore a cowgirl-esque hat with a badge on it. There was no doubt in my mind, she was a Sheriff. She held the gun up once more, aiming to kill. I ducked instinctively before scrambling onto my feet. A bullet whizzed at my shoulder, burrowing deep into my skin.

“Damn it!” I yelled without thinking. My arm went limp, she must've hit a nerve or something. I turned my heel and sprinted away, looking for something,  _ anything,  _ to hide behind. My gaze fell on the nearby roadblock. That would definitely serve as good cover.

“Oh come on!” I heard the Sheriff shout in exasperation. 

“At least try to fight back.” She said in disappointment as I slid behind the roadblock for cover. My eyes moved frantically around the ground for some sort of weapon I could use. My breathing started to quicken again, there was nothing. No guns, no knives, not even a piece of glass. I started to realize the gravity of the situation, I was going to die. I had accepted death long ago, but this was not the death I wanted. Alone, my Master miles away, and having killed hundreds of people. Maybe I deserved it, maybe I deserved every second of whatever awaited a servant after death. Morgan was gone, I had probably killed her. My eyes teared up at the idea. I closed my eyes, trying to prevent the tears from streaming again. I heard a scoff, causing me to slowly open my eyes and stare at the woman in front of me. The bandanna she normally wore around her mouth was absent, leaving only a small mask that barely covered her eyes. Mistress. Fear suddenly engulfed my thoughts. What was she doing here?

“What the hell kind of servant did I create?” She shook her head, frowning at me in disappointment over anger. Mistress Blackbird kicked my wounded shoulder, causing me to groan in pain. I felt the bullet in my shoulder move uncomfortably and unnaturally. She looked up, her eyes turning bright pink as a single bullet froze in the air in front of her. Mistress let the bullet fall to the ground.

“Get out of here, I've got this one.” She said. I heard the Sheriff step closer, not daring to sit up from my cover as she spoke.

“Really? And what're you going to do with her?” The Sheriff asked skeptically. Mistress’ eyes returned to normal, just in time for me to see her roll them.

“Jack sent me alright?” I could tell Mistress Blackbird was starting to get impatient with her. 

“And why did he send  _ you, _ when  _ I _ was already here?” she asked. Mistress sighed, clearly not happy to be here in the first place. 

“Listen Nisha, on any other day I’d ask for your autograph in the blood of a psychopath, but I'm not here for pleasure today.” Her voice rose a little. “I'm  _ here _ , to fix this little girls problem.” She pointed down at me. “Who FOR SOME REASON, can't last a week here without  _ me _ coming, TO SAVE YOUR ASS!” She was screaming at me now, her face red with anger. I covered my face protectively, certain she would hit me. 

“Who are you?” Nisha asked, temporarily diverting Mistress Blackbirds attention. 

“And how the hell did you know she was here?” Nisha spoke as if she hadn't just been trying to kill me. I peeked around the roadblock to catch a look at her demeanor. Her gun was holstered, her rough features bent in a frown. I couldn't help but show a hint of a smile, she was speaking up for me. Mistress chuckled, trying to smile off her anger like she typically did around people.

“I’m not even going to  _ try _ to explain the complexity of the situatio-”

“So it has something to do with that device?” Nisha interrupted. My Mistress’s smile quickly faded, a focused frown the only thing that remained. That set her off, my life may be depending on the next few words Nisha said. 

“What device?” Mistress growled. It was more of a threat than a question the way she said it. 

“Don't play dumb, Jack mentioned that she knew how it worked. So why don't you crawl back into your little hole and fuck off.” I saw Mistress clenched her fists, as a smirk appeared across her face. 

“A little ballsy for a woman who just saw me stop a bullet with my mind.” Mistress stepped closer to her, trying to intimidate her into leaving. Nisha didn't budge. 

“Eh, I've killed worse.” She gripped the handle of her revolver, barely moving her hand from where it was. I slowly stood up, daring to make myself obvious and visible to both of them. Neither of them seemed to notice me, their eyes locked in a mental battle of who would shoot first. Nisha smirked, her serious glare dissipating. 

“I’ve heard about you. Some psycho running around Eden 5 with a mask and bodysuit.” She took a step back, leaning on her back leg. “You killed a lot of people there, I admire that.” She was starting to smile now. Mistress’ anger disappeared, her cheeks were red from the remark.

“I should be saying the same to you.” I looked between the two of them, a little scared of what might unfold. 

“Mistress.” I called. Mistress Blackbird glared at me, remembering that I was still here. She rolled her eyes. 

“Right, I still have to deal with you.” She mumbled as she approached me. 

“Where's Tonni?” She asked. I paused, instead of instinctively answering, I found myself asking a question in return. 

“Why did you come here?” I asked. Mistress frowned, clearly unsettled by the question. I could see in her eyes that she desperately wanted to hit me. I looked back at Nisha, Mistress followed my gaze, clenching her fists as she restrained herself from hitting me. She took a deep breath.

“I created you, I  _ know _ when you use your powers.” She didn't elaborate any more than that. “Now, where's Tonni?” She wore the fakest smile I'd ever seen on her, and her angry smiles were usually quite convincing. 

“I'm not sure.” I said. “I'm not even sure if he respawned.” I started to speak nervously, knowing that Mistress was going to hurt me the second Nisha left. I spotted blood dripping from Mistress Blackbirds hands, I was honestly a little astonished. I didn't know she had this much restraint. 

“We’ll have to talk about this later.” She said, pulling out a grenade as she spoke. She turned around to face Nisha. 

“Tell Jack that I’m Erica's Mistress,” Her arm fell at her side, letting her discreetly push the button on her belt. There was quick beeping the second she pressed it.

“And mention that I can stop bullets with my mind.” In an instant, Mistress pulled out the pin out of the grenade and threw it at Nisha. There was an explosion, sending dust and gravel everywhere. I only got to see it for a few seconds before Mistress grabbed my arm, and the world flashed white.


	11. Mixing it up

Tonni:

 

“So you can't build us a rocketship?” I asked a little impatiently. Scooter shook his head, starting to spill into some redneck nonsense as I walked away. Scarlet followed behind me, leaving Mori and Tannis trapped in the conversation. Scarlet gazed at me nervously, clearly wanting to help me in some way. I walked ahead of her, stepping outside of Scooter's garage. Scarlet sped up her pace.

“Tonni I'm sure there's another way we can-”

I slammed my fist into a nearby wall, not even feeling the pain that came in my knuckles. Scarlet jumped, her initial fear turning into a smug smile. 

“So what? You're just gonna give up like that?” She said mockingly. I froze, the words causing me to remember something very painful, that I hadn't thought of since I left my home dimension. I found myself starting to boil with anger at her words. My thoughts drifted into memory for a moment.

_ “You're just gonna give up on her?” _

I turned around, launching my still clenched fist towards Scarlet. She caught it, the palm of her hand rubbing against the edge of my knuckles. Her smile was gone, her expression turned to one of urgency. 

“She's going to die Tonni. She's going to die if you don't save her.” my eyes started to fill with water instinctively. 

_ “She's going to die if you don't save her.’ the man looked at me with contempt as I stared at her dying body.  _

_ 'You can't do anything to-’” _

I closed my eyes, throwing my other fist at her in retaliation. She stepped aside, causing me to stumble onto the ground as she let go of my fist. 

“Being angry isn't helping anyone Tonni! What we need is a pla-” she stopped talking, seeing me huddled on the ground, hiding my face. I closed my eyes. The memory wouldn't stop coming, like a train without brakes. I held my head up, the palm of my hand blocking my vision. 

_ “I pressed my hand onto my face in an attempt to push the tears back into my eyes as Jani walked out the door. I scoffed. I was better off without her, the bitc-  _

_ The tears started to flow out of my eyes as I dared to even think of her that way. I sat down on the chair, as I lifted my hand from my face and tilted my head back.  _

_ “AAAAAAHHH!”  _

_ I jumped up at the sound of the frightened screams that seemed to be right outside my door. No… that sounded like… _

_ I launched myself off the chair and sprinted through the door of my house. My mouth was left gaping open when I stepped outside, my previous despair amplified by what was now grief. Someone had been run over, not by a goblin or a monster, but by a normal taxi cab. I slowly stepped forward, my hand over my mouth to try and hide my surprise. I felt the tears stream over my hands as my suspicions were confirmed.  _

_...Jani?” _

Scarlet stepped in front of me, leaning down to get a look at my face. I stood up, keeping my eyes covered as I turned around. I wiped my eyes like the tears might kill me if they came out onto my cheeks. 

“Tonni?” Scarlet called softly. I ignored her, pretending not to hear her. 

“We’ll find Erica, there's no reason to give up like this.”

I started shaking, trying to repress the memory that had been haunting me on this whole adventure.

_ “I stood just inside her room in the hospital, the doctor telling me the situation.  _

_ “She’s alive, but just barely. Our doctors just learned of a surgery that could save her. It wouldn't take too long and-” _

_ “How much?” I asked, my gaze focused on the floor rather than anything else. The doctor looked at me in confusion.  _

_ “I'm sorry?” _

_ “Cut the shit doc. Life saving surgeries cost money, how much?” The doctor looked down at his clipboard nervously.  _

_ “$1000.” The doctor said. I scoffed, that was all the money I had. Even when she was dying she managed to take from me. I shook my head.  _

_ “No, I can't do it.” I said. The doctor frowned, astonished by what I was saying.  _

_ “She's going to die if you don't save her.” the doctor looked at me with contempt as I stared at her dying body.  _

_ “You can't do anything else to save her?” I asked. The doctor shook his head. I closed my eyes, trying not to think about what the words I was about to say really meant.  _

_ “Then just-” _

_ I was interrupted by an older woman entering with a small boy. The boy ran to Jani's side, his head falling against her stomach as his tears poured out. The woman looked at me curiously, wiping away her tears with a handkerchief.  _

_ “Who're you? And what're you doing here?” her voice was starting to rise as alarms went off in her head that I wasn't supposed to be here.  _

_ “I was Jani's boyfriend.” I said a little shamefully. I once held the title with a little more pride, but… she didn't even LIKE me. I wiped my eyes as the woman looked at me curiously.  _

_ “Really? I could've sworn Eric was Jani's boyfriend.” I froze, my heart seeming to cease beating for a few seconds as I realized what she was saying. It shouldn't have surprised me, why would it? She already said she was only there for the sex. Yet I found myself angry again, angry at someone who was dying a few feet away from me. The woman shrugged it off.  _

_ “I'm Jani's grandmother, thats her little brother.” She pointed to the little boy who was just starting to pull his head up from Jani's body.  _

_ “Tonni?” The doctor called, a smug look on his face. “I think you were saying something?”  _

_ I scoffed as I stomped out the door into the hallway.” _

Scarlet put her hand on my shoulder, making me jump in surprise as I'd completely forgotten she was there. She looked at me with concern.

“We’ll find Erica.” She repeated. I wiped my eyes, my fists starting to clench at her lack of understanding.

“Just shut up Scarlet.” I spoke softly, trying not to yell and draw more attention to myself. Silence fell on us both, giving me a moment to calm down a little. I took a deep breath, trying to remember what my father always said when I was little.

“ _ A man… doesn't show weakness. _ ” My father's words calmed me a little, letting me stand up a little straighter. Scarlet frowned, getting a little impatient with me.

“Well are you gonna fess up or are you going to keep pouting?” She folded her arms, clearly a little upset at my silence. I sighed, ready to explain myself. 

“I-” 

There was a flash of light that instantly blinded me, causing me to stagger backwards into a wall. I blinked rapidly in an attempt to clear my vision. The light slowly faded, allowing me to see the concerned looking Scarlet in front of me. I scowled, trying to concentrate on seeing straight. 

“What are you looking at?” I asked a little stubbornly, as my vision nearly faded of light completely. Scarlet sighed. 

“Your hair.” She said. I hadn’t even really noticed until she said anything that my hair was parted, blocking the sight in my right eye. Although my hair suddenly changing from a minimal effort, barely brushed back style into a neat part to the right was strange in itself, that was not all she was referring to. While the style of my hair had changed, the color changed along with it, making my hair pitch black like the night sky. Scarlet brushed it off.

“You were saying?” She said. I scoffed. 

“So this is just no big deal then?” I asked, the irritation in my voice obvious. Scarlet rolled her eyes.

“Well what’d you expect me to do? The only way to stop this is to get that belt back, and it's all the way on the fuc-” she stopped herself, her eyes swelling in fear of the word she just said. She tried to shake it off like nothing had happened. 

_ “...Fricking _ moon.” She finished, suddenly a little angrier than before. I rolled my eyes, the woman who killed me was too afraid to curse. A little funny under different circumstances, but I didn't let it distract me from the argument.

“Well you could  _ at least _ tell me why the fuck this is happening to me.” I stepped closer to her, in an attempt to intimidate her. I was a little taller than her but only just barely. She smirked, clearly amused at my attempt to intimidate her.

“You're lucky,” she said, her tone was mocking me a little but something about her demeanor told me that wasn't her intent.

“The Guardian of this dimension seems to be more of a pacifist.” Scarlet said. I chuckled, stepping away from her before leaning my back against a wall. 

“You're kidding.” I said as I folded my arms. Scarlet ignored my disbelief.

“All it means is that instead of getting shredded apart by Divulsions, the Guardian is slowly changing your appearance and memories to better suit you for this world.” Scarlet spoke like it was a very simple thing she was explaining. I rolled my eyes, still certain she was messing around. She noticed that, her smirk disappearing when she saw I didn't understand. She scoffed, her posture changing completely. Instead of a amused little school girl, she looked more like an annoyed idiot talking down to someone. “The Guardian is slowly assimilating you into this dimension.” She nearly yelled impatiently. “They're starting with your eyes and your hair, and soon they'll change the memories of you, and everyone around you like you were always here to begin with.” I frowned, trying to get a grasp on what exactly she was saying. “ _ The longer I’m here, the more I'll change. _ ” …Until I couldn't even remember my own name. The thought scared me a little, the idea of becoming someone else completely different as if I'd never lived my life as Tonni Marslow. Although I was initially scared, the more I thought about the prospect the more confused I got. I wasn't human in the last dimension, Erica said it was my body trying to compensate… Was she lying? If she was, then why didn't I change as drastically as I am here? I opened my mouth to vocalize my questions.

“Ahem.” 

I looked over, after hearing Mori clear his throat for my attention. All of my thoughts disintegrated, I hadn't even noticed he was there. Tannis was standing next to him, nervous as ever. 

“On that note, I'll leave you imbeciles to your own bickering.” She turned around and nearly jogged away, clearly attempting to seem casual. I closed my eyes taking in a long blink.

“How much did you hear?” I asked Mori, restraining myself from demanding it out of him. Mori smirked, nearly chuckling at the thought of the conversation. 

“More than enough I assure you.” 

 

***

Erica:

  
  


When the light finally faded, I found myself in an unfamiliar city with Mistress Blackbird. I looked around in awe, taking in the dirty city that seemed to be filled to the brim with crazy and desperate people. My eyes drifted just above us, seeing a building marked Pierce Station. It looked a little tattered, and it didn't have any doors. Before I could look at anything else, I felt the knuckles on my Mistress's hand graze the side of my cheek in a sort of slap. I stumbled back a little, trying not to seem phased. Mistress grabbed my hair at the scalp, her nails digging into my head as she pulled me closer. I couldn't help but feel scared, my previous poker face gone the second she grabbed my hair. She brought her face closer to my head. So close I could feel her warm breath dampen my cheek.

“Have you forgotten who your Mistress is?” 

She whispered. She wasn't asking me, she was threatening me. It didn't take much to see that. I tried to shake my head to say no but she held it steady. 

“ _ Answer me _ !” She said forcefully through gritted teeth, her voice still close to a whisper. 

“N-no Mistress.” I stuttered helplessly. I heard a chuckle, just before she threw me forward. I stumbled, quickly turning around to face my Mistress. She was stomping towards me. I backed up, trying to keep my balance without taking my eyes off her. She kicked me, her foot landing on my chest and curving so that I fell onto the ground. Her boot held me down onto the cement. 

“Do you know what happens, to the servants who  _ don't _ obey me?” Her voice was rich with malice and overall hate for me. I shook my head frantically. 

“Mistress please-”

“I throw them on this shit show of a planet, in this bullshit dimension.” She started to put more weight on her foot. I heard something crack in my chest, followed by a sharp pain like someone was stabbing my chest over and over. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the pain in an attempt to better get through it. I suddenly thought about what she had just said. Her previous servants were banished here? I immediately connected the dots, leaving only the question that followed. Did her other servants… look like me?

“Mis-”

“You've talked back to me, OPPOSED ME!” She dug the tip of her boot between my ribcage. I started to scream involuntarily.

“Hey! Cut that out!” 

 

***

Tonni:

 

“So?” Scarlet asked expectantly. I didn't catch on.

“Are you going to explain why you were freaking out?” She clarified. I rolled my eyes. I thought she'd forgotten about that. 

“Does it really matter?” I asked, getting annoyed by the conversation. Scarlet opened her mouth to say something, when a bloodcurdling screech echoed through the air. 

“Was that a scream?” Mori asked curiously. Scarlet smirked. 

“Let's find out.”

 

***

 

A man charged at my Mistress, effectively pushing her off of me. She stumbled back a step or two. I took the opportunity to try and get up. I sat up slowly from my position, as Mistress clenched her fists and closed her eyes. I’d seen that posture before, it was foreboding, but not in a good sense. 

“Run!” I screamed to him. He looked at me in reluctance, but a few around him heeded my instruction. Mistress opened her eyes and the man froze in place, but not out of choice. Her eyes illuminated by the magical power she held within her. I tried to push myself off the ground, but I only stumbled back down each time I got close to standing. I couldn't tell if it was my injury, or Mistress trying to hold me back. 

 

***

 

I sprinted in front of Scarlet around the city, in an attempt to find the source of the scream. 

“You didn't answer the question.” Scarlet said, her voice raised a little so I could hear her as we ran. 

“Someone could be dying and that's all you're thinking about?” I said in return. Scarlet scoffed. 

“You might not have much time left with your memories, so we might not get another chance.” I rolled my eyes. She wasn't letting up, if I didn't tell her she’d be asking about this till the end of time.

“I had a girlfriend named Jani just before we met.” I said my voice a little lower than before. I stopped running, looking left and right for any hints of where to go.

“She break up with you?” Scarlet asked. 

“No.” I instinctively said, before realizing that wasn't exactly true. “Well  _ yes _ , but that's not-” there was another flash of light, as a pounding headache over took my brain. As if a giant was squeezing at my very skull.

 

***

 

“Mistress, please!” 

There was a blinding flash of light as the man was raised only few feet above the ground. Mistress stepped closer to him, her hands now behind her back in a sort of teasing posture.

“Let's get something straight,” she said. She pointed to me.

“ _ That _ is my servant.  _ I _ am her Mistress, and  _ YOU _ have no right to get in our business.” She folded her arms, her face more stoic than it usually was when she was about to kill someone. I was suddenly frantic, he didn't deserve this. He hadn't  _ done  _ anything. He was just an innocent man trying to help out. 

“PLEASE!” I screamed in terror.

 

***

 

I heard the cry for mercy, even behind the throbbing of my own brain. I stumbled a little, starting to run again towards the scream. Scarlet followed behind, Mori a little ways behind her. 

“What happened Tonni?” Scarlet nearly yelled. I pressed my hands against my head, trying to lessen the pain and focus on the memory.

“She…” I trailed off, the memory was fading a little, making it harder for me to finish the sentence.

“She was hit by a car!” I yelled, a little triumphantly, even if it still felt like an elephant was sitting on my head. 

“She was… in the hospital,” I could feel my memory shaving away as I spoke. 

“She could be saved...but the surgery cost everything I had...” 

 

***

 

Mistress looked back at me, her glowing eyes piercing into me without showing any real sign of malice anymore. She smirked, amused by my attempt to save the man. 

“Oh Erica,” her voice was warped beyond imagining, it honestly scared me. I knew she had the power to level this entire city, it wouldn't take much of that to kill me. 

“Don't think you're incessant babbling is going to stop me from killing this man, and maybe even killing you.” She turned back to the man chuckling as she stared at his terrified face. 

“Y-you're not gonna get away with this.” He tried to sound noble, but sounded weak and feeble instead. Mistress laughed. 

“Well I guess you'll never know will you?” She winked at him, his head exploding the second she did. There was another flash of light, only hiding the combustion of the skull. Blood splattered all over me, Mistress and the ground.

 

***

 

I nearly screamed as a result of the pain in my forehead. 

“What’d you do Tonni?!” Scarlet was yelling now, making my headache even worse.

“I-”

Another flash, I saw bits of my hair grow longer and turn pure blonde. I shook my head frantically, the headache only getting worse the more I tried to talk. 

“Tonni?!” 

“I-I-I don't know!” I tripped over my own feet, nearly falling onto the cement as I scrambled to keep running. I had just barely spotted the blood on the ground ahead of me. 

 

***

All:

 

Tonni fell onto the ground, landing face first into a pool a fresh blood. Erica stared at him, her previous horror only amplified by the sight of her Master struggling to stand as his hair and face seemed to morph endlessly into different colors and shapes. 

“ _ What's happening to him? _ ” she thought, panicked by the whole situation. Scarlet stopped just behind him, Mori behind her. Blackbird turned around, clearly still a little bloodthirsty from her kill, at least until she saw Tonni. The glow in her eyes quickly faded, her brown eyes shining in the daylight. She looked panicked all of sudden, her murderous demeanor dissipating as she kneeled down next to him. Tonni tried to look up at her.

“ _ Blackbird… _ ” the thought rang through his head endlessly, even though he no longer knew the meaning or significance of it. The pain suddenly changed, it no longer felt like his skull was about to crack. Now it felt like he was slowly suffocating beneath a pillow. Blackbird looked at his wriggling body in fear.

“Damn it.” she cursed under her breath. 

“Scarlet!” She called. Scarlet folded her arms, slitting her eyes at the mercenary. “What?” She responded. 

“Save the attitude for when our mutual acquaintance  _ isn't  _ dying. Where the hell is his belt?” She demanded. 

“Helios.” Scarlet said nudging her head towards the H in the sky. 

“How the hell did it get up there?!” She yelled. Scarlet looked over at Erica, her judging eyes piercing into Blackbirds servant. Blackbird followed Scarlets gaze, anger returning to her as her eyes landed on Erica.

“We were being attacked Mistress!” Erica said trying to defend herself. 

“I was just trying to-" Blackbird raised her hand, signifying silence.

“We'll talk about this later.” She said through gritted teeth. She kneeled down, looking back at Tonni. 

“Tonni? I need you to focus on my voice.” the words just barely made it to Tonni's brain. His ears were already filled with the voices of people he knew but didn't remember. Suddenly, a full memory came to him, like it had always been there to begin with.

_ “I stood in the office, waiting for Jack to finish his call so he could tell me why I was here.  _

_ “I don't care how you do it, but I need it done today alright? TODAY!”  _

_ I heard nervous talking on the other side of his call before he hung up. He sighed, adjusting his jacket as he approached me.  _

_ “Alright, I've got an important mission for you two.” _

_ “What is it?” I asked plainly. He tapped at his ECHO recorder.   _

_ “Sanctuary's going down soon, I've got a plan that'll end with the whole city in ruins.”  _

_ I rolled my eyes.  _

_ “So what're we doing here?” My voice suddenly sounded higher in pitch, just barely passing as a man. _

_ “Because, I need you down in Sanctuary in case anything goes wrong.” _

_ “Why not send Wilhelm?” I asked, my voice becoming deeper as I spoke. Jack chuckled. _

_ “Are you seriously asking why a giant cyborg can't sneak into a city of bandits?” _

_ I suddenly felt a mixture of doubt and excitement for the mission.   _

_ “Let's do it then!’” _

Blackbird could see that she wasn't getting through to him. She stood up and cursed in frustration. 

“Can't you just make another belt?” Scarlet asked, trying not to sound desperate.

“There's not enough time.” Blackbird started to pace. “Shit! There's gotta be something we can do!” she yelled. Blackbird stopped pacing, looking like she had frozen completely. In an instant she was surrounded by purple light that lifted her into the air as she instinctively curled into the fetal position. 

“What the hell?!” Scarlet yelled, soon spotting the assailant. A young woman in her late twenties with short, pale blue hair that matched her lipstick. Her eyes seemed to be white around her pupil, with glowing blue tattoos up her arm. She wore what appeared to be some loose fitting blue and grey pants and a yellow leotard. The only skin showing in the whole outfit was her tattooed arm. 

“Next time you want to murder someone in cold blood, make sure it's a bandit.” 

Blackbird drifted closer to her as claustrophobia started to kick in. Erica stumbled once again, struggling to even stand as she attempted to aid her Mistress. Erica hobbled towards the woman, collapsing right next to her as her back gave out. The woman stepped back cautiously. 

“Hey it's alright. My name is Maya I'm he-”

Tonni screamed in what he thought was a soundless noise. Scarlet kneeled next to him, nearly falling on top of him in her attempt to quickly get to him. She stared at Tonni's writhing body in confusion. Death didn't hurt her anymore, it hadn't in a long time. Yet she was finding herself worried for this man's safety. She didn't really understand  _ why _ , she only really needed him to help find the dictators mask. She didn't  _ want _ to care. She wanted to be able to just leave Sanctuary and cut her loses. Even Mori looked like he was getting impatient with her over the whole situation. Tonni on the other hand, looked like he was facing something worse than death. Maya looked over at the scene in fear for Tonni. 

“Hey!” She started to run over to him as Erica's eyes glowed bright pink. Servants may have trouble using their powers on their own, but it helped when their Mistress lent them some of theirs. Blackbirds eyes were glowing again as she tried to wiggle helplessly in the ball of light. Scarlet slowly stood up, backing away from Tonni as Maya stopped in her tracks, but not out of choice. Erica threw her into a building with enough force to kill T-Rex. In that moment, time seemed to slow down completely Like none of it was really happening. Until… there was a final, conclusive flash of light. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
